Nothing on you
by weareallgeniouses
Summary: Quinn is working her way up in the fashion industry. Rachel is in Broadway, but things are different from what she had planned. It's been 8 years since they last talked. Will they be able to pick things up where they left or just go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1 How the story unfolds

Time flew by. It had been 6 weeks since she last visited LA. It had been about 7 months since she last met her parents in Chicago, where they were now living. It had been, probably, 8 years since she graduated high school and left Lima, Ohio, never to look back.

She was happy the day she thought she'd finally leave it all behind. Come to think about it, there were probably a thing or two she regretted about the way she left. Not saying goodbye to her Glee friends. Not making up with Finn. Not seeing that blonde girl one last time. Right after graduation, she was expected to get on a plane. Paris was waiting. So were Rome, Madrid, Berlin, Moscow, among other European cities. She was barely 18, but had to work like any of the other grown ups in the cast. They were all experienced big Broadway shots. And there she was. She had won Nationals with New Directions some weeks ago and now was training like never before with the best director in New York.

Graduation had been a good day. Her family was there, even Daddy's parents assisted. They normally would try to avoid having any contact with dad or his family, but after Mike, daddy, let them know that Rachel was leaving the country for a few months and that one's grandchild doesn't graduate high school everyday, they decided to visit the Berrys and make an appearance at Rachel 's graduation.

"Everyone's staring", said Mike's dad, Charles.

"That's not true", replied Jake, also known as Dad.

"Yes it is". Mike's mother just couldn't keep quiet. Probably Rachel got that ability from her.

"I think you are the only people in this room that gives a shit about Mike and Jake being a couple. People are getting used to it, it's the 21st century for the love of God!" And that was Grandma, Jake's mom, always fighting for what is right. Another feature Rachel inherited, or picked up from all the summers she had spent in Boston with Jacob's family.

"You do not have to use that language", said Charles, getting angry.

"Guys, please, this is about Rachel, not about any of us, now just sit and relax. I heard our girl and the rest of the Glee kids are going to perform something". And that was Mike, the pacifist.

The ceremony began. Some speeches were said, one of them was from a blonde girl that was particularly known at the Berry household. She was among the top 5 graduates, with an impeccable GPA, also, the speaker said that she was the head of the Cheerios - "that's the cheerleading squad", Mike explained to his parents - and member of the National winning Glee Team. Rachel was sitting in the front row and turned around to make sure Jake and Mike were recording the cheerleader while she was giving her speech.

**Chicago, present Day.**

"My God, Quinn, please remind me why, _why_, did we ever decide that we wanted to do this for a living?", started Santana.

"Come, on!", replied Quinn, "it's not bad at all. You know? Some people would kill to have this job". The blonde woman was trying to figure out the directions, while Santana was driving. It was early in the morning, and there was some fug.

"Mmhm, sometimes I wish I could _kill_ those magazine people and their cutting-edge ideas... what do they really know? At the end of the day, it's the photographer the one that makes the calls. It's their vision", said motioning her hands.

"Yes and no. But don't be so dramatic. I know that you're not a morning person. I think we all got it last month, when we were shooting for that catalog, remember?"

"Of course I do!, what kinda catering service was that? 5 AM and no coffee?, give me a break!"

"Yeah, that was bad. On the bright side, this is nothing compared to that; if these people decide my work is any good, you and I will be living in the Big Apple really soon." Santana started her happy dance. "Hey! Eyes on the road my friend, you're gonna get us killed"

"Right, right... sorry, I'd just really like to live closer to B"

"How's she doing by the way? I haven't called her lately"

"I know, she says you're neglecting her"

"Grad. School has shown her some pretty big words", replied Quinn, smiling. Things changed so much in the past few years.

"Hey! Be nice. But yeah, she has." announced smiling, she was proud. "You know that as your agent I'm not even supposed to be here with you at 7 AM? I am the best agent ever... why do I have to be so nice?"

"I know, you are and you love me. We're almost there, one more block and then that fake lake they made up should be in sight"

"May be I care about you, may be I don't... but what's more important, it's that your talent will be taking us to NYC. That will be great. We could live with B, and visit Mercedes and Kurt at their little store. Brit says they have really neat stuff"

"I'll bet they do. Those two are something"

"They are... and who knows? You could meet someone, God knows that since Ally and you broke up, you haven't been getting any".

"I'm perfectly fine like this", the blonde replied.

"Not getting any? I don't know you any more, Fabray". Quinn hit her in the arm.

"Ouch! Q, that was uncalled for...You know what's even better? You could probably reunite with that 'friend' of yours", continued Santana smirking, this time covering her arm.

"I don't have any other friends in that city, just B, Kurt and Mercedes"

"Come on Fabray, it's been 8 years", said the Latina.

"8 years and no phone calls. Guess we should just leave it like that. Now turn left"

"Riiight, you and your unfinished business. Seriously, though, I always felt that Rachel and you had something going on. Now, don't tell me if I'm right or wrong, but if that was the case, you should do something about it or get over it. Otherwise, you'll end up in crazy messed up relationships...like you had for the past 7 years. And I probably don't even need to mention Ally".

"We're not discussing my love life right now"

"Who said anything about love?"

"San! OK, park here. There's Mike"


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry I'm late

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that's been checking out this story. Please read and review so I know what you think about the development of the story. Also, I don't have a beta reader and English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes you find along the way. **

**I pretty much have outlined the next few chapters, but who knows what might happen? Also, I might be posting 2 chapters today because I seriously doubt I'll have time to update this week, at least until Friday. **

**And one last thing, thanks to those of you that started to follow the story, I am pretty much writing these stories so I can get all this Faberry stuff out of my head! No, but for real. I just like writing.**

**Please R&R!**

So there they were. Grandma Berry and grandma Anderson. Rachel had always wondered why daddy had decided to take on the Berry last name. But then decided it wasn't really important. The Anderson household had always being more welcoming, but that wasn't the point. At least not in that particular moment. Why was she so distracted? After the ceremony, she went to meet her friends, pictures were taken and, hell, even Santana hugged her. They were all so happy about the new start they'd get. Winning Nationals certainly gave them a push, in terms of school options, but also personally. They were a team, a family. And it didn't hurt that they all felt better about themselves.

For Rachel the whole thing was bittersweet. But it was her own fault for being such a coward, and she knew it.

"Quinn, I was wondering if I can talk to you for a sec", said pulling the blonde away from their friends.

"Sure, what's up Rach?"

"You know that over the last few years, we all have actually become a family. And I love you all. But above all, I need to tell you something... you are one of the greatest surprises high school gave me. I don't think I'll ever meet someone like you. You became someone … you turned into this amazing person... and I"

"Why are telling me this?" The blonde was unsure, there was something in Rachel's eyes, something she wasn't saying, "Rach, why does this sound like a goodbye? I mean, I do realize that you won't be joining me and S at Chicago, but you know that NY is not that far away. We promised we'd visit you and B as much as our schedules would allow us and you two can stop by every now and then."

"I...I know Quinn, but the thing is...". Rachel knew she needed to get over herself. She had to tell her. But what first? There were many things she needed to tell Quinn. But where to start. How could she tell Quinn that the cheerleader meant the world to her, how could she also tell her that she had auditioned for a play behind her back, without giving the heads up and, on top of things, would be spending the next few months living in Europe. Probably not joining them in NY or Chicago any time soon. But none of this actually came out of her mouth, Kurt interrupted the conversation.

"I know you two are probably in the middle of something really important... as usual". This comment made the girls blush. It wasn't their fault that they would get really intense around each other. "But, I think you should know that we are departing right now to our house", said pointing at Finn. They had been living as a real family for almost three years now. "For the going away party. We're gonna get trashed, so I hope you are prepared"

"I can't wait, I'm riding with you and your dad, right? Mercedes told me about that", said Quinn smiling. _That smile_. Kurt nodded and took the blonde by the arm.

"So let's go you two, Rach you can come with us and sit next to Quinn" announced winking. The girls blushed again.

"Oh... I can't, I mean" the brunette was flustered. "I promised Dad and Daddy that we'd all go for something to eat. You know my grandparents are here, but I'll catch up with you guys".

She was lying, what would Quinn say about this? Why was she being so sneaky about this project? If anything, her friends would be proud of her. But she couldn't tell them. She was leaving the country, and why? It was part of her dream, a step closer to Broadway. But she also felt that she needed to do this by herself, she was bored of Lima, and she knew her friends would take that personally. Plus, the director had already told her to start distancing herself from friends and family "nothing good comes from that, relationships..." he said "wanna be a Broadway star? Focus on your career, on your training, girl". Both Jake and Mike, told her not to take this guy that seriously, but she was only 18, she didn't know better at the time. She had changed a lot since her sophomore year, but she was still that stubborn, eager and scared little girl. She had yet so much to learn.

"Wait, I need to say goodbye to Jake and Mike", asked Quinn to a very impatient Kurt.

"I'll walk with you", offered Rachel.

"Of course you would" said a playful Kurt.

XXXXXX

"Dude, that photo shoot was amazing. And OhMyGod, that model was staring at you so bad", started Santana, grinning at Quinn.

"I noticed".

"So, why didn't you get her number. She was hot"

"I was being a professional. Now open up the door, we need to start putting together the pictures so I can send them to Mike. He saw some of them, and he liked them", she was excited, and had every reason to be. She had been working hard to get a chance to work with the designers, models, and the best brands in the fashion industry, and while she was somewhat new in the business, she knew she could make it big.

"Q, I'm so happy for you. Starting this studio thing and making our own business was a great idea"

"Well, San, you should take also the credit, you've invested just as much as I have in this"

"Right, right, now don't get all sappy. We have work to do. Well, you do, I'm gonna go online and chat with B. Oh, by the way, that assistant of yours is too annoying. She's too much."

"But she knows what she's doing. And she's almost our age, too bad she's still in college"

"Exactly... you'll have to find a new one, you know? Once we move out of here. I can feel that Mike will be thrilled with the photos for that stupid magazine his making the editorial for and will take us with him to NY for the fashion week and then magazines and designers will die to work with you..."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself! First things first. Let's send the best material to Mike and see what he thinks".

"Yes, yes. And then, after he says he loves your work, remind me to get us both a really juicy contract. This will be good for us, and the first of many big fat paychecks".

"You know? I think it's great that you're the business woman you are now, what would I do without your negotiation skills?"

"Starve", said laughing.

"You're not funny. Now, let's focus. Mike's photo shoot"

"Oh, speaking of Mikes. I ran into Mike Berry the other day. It was so random, 'cos you know his business is in the other side of the city and we haven't seen him forever. But guess he's also a fan of Jo's frozen yogurt".

"Guess so... so how's he doing?", said trying not to sound too interested. She loved the Berry's. Well, minus Rachel. She tried not to think too much about her. Every now and then Quinn would consider calling Mike and Jake. They had always being were really nice to her. Whenever the blonde wasn't staying at Mercedes house, she'd be at the Berry house. Hanging out.

"They're alright, I think Jake had to leave the city, Rachel was having some issues"

"Yeah, I read all about it. "

"Oh, Quinn, don't tell me you read that trash"

"We all have our own guilty pleasures. But yes, I read about Rachel's problem with her voice. He said it had something to do with her drinking, which I seriously doubt"

"Yeah, Mike told me that she wasn't very happy with that kinda information flying around. Anyway, the truth is, she wasn't too happy with her her career options, like she wasn't motivated anymore."

"Oh well, at least she's where she wanted to be. I mean, she did leave us all to pursue her dream. Now she should sort out her stuff and move on"

"Do I sense some anger?"

"Nope. Just saying. She left Lima without saying goodbye and got what she wanted, if she's not entirely satisfied with it, she has to deal with it".

"Well, Mike mentioned that she was having a hard time. That if we had the chance to call her, we should, not that he expected us, of course. I think B actually called. And you know what was the first thing Rachel did?"

"She apologized"

"How did you know?"

"She was one of my best friends you know? At least during senior year. And she left. Of course she's feeling guilty now. But really, I don't wanna talk about her. We have work to do. Rachel Berry should be the last thing in our minds"

"If you say so. Oh, and Mike said hi. He asked why you hadn't responded to his emails lately or ever, really".

"Been busy", replied trying to look neutral. She failed at it miserably.

"Yeah, I said that, he said he understood"

"Understood what?"

"That Rachel Berry kinda broke your heart"

"San, for real, let me get back to work and stop talking nonsense. Rachel was my friend. We all moved on from what happened eight years ago. Now drop it."


	3. Chapter 3 Then I'll switch my flight

**Thank you to everyone that's been reading/commenting/adding this to their story's alert. That means a lot to me. So this story's still building up, but we're moving forward, I promise. Just let me know what you think! Hopefully, I'll be updating this Friday, if not, you should have a new chapter by Sat.**

**Again, please R&R!**

Quinn went up to Jake and Mike. Rachel was walking beside her, arms linked.

"Jake, Mike, I saw you standing up with the camera during my speech. Thank you for always being... well, like family", started the Cheerio.

"Don't even mention it, we're as proud of you as we are of our little Rachel", said Mike pinching the brunette's chick, trying to embarrass his daughter.

"Daddy! Don't start". Quinn laughed at this. She wished her dad was that proud of her. At least her mom was there.

"Well, I hope that you two would consider visiting me sometime at Chicago... or we can get together in NY and visit our little diva", mentioned the blonde. Charles, Mike's dad, turned around.

"I thought plans had changed". Rachel flipped and took Quinn's hand.

"Hey, I think Kurt's leaving." The girls waked towards the SUV, almost running to the car. "Look, I'll meet you there in a few hours".

"Rach, why did he say something about changing the plans? Is everything OK?"

"Yes... yes." She was not a good liar, and there was also the fact that the blond cheerleader knew her a little too well. Why did they have to become friends? Had they stayed as enemies, life would be easier. Well, probably that wasn't true. Life wouldn't never be the same without Quinn in it. "But I might be departing sooner than expected. We'll talk about it at the party, ok?"

"Alright" said Quinn estranged with the brunette's behavior . "Does this have anything to do with your little speech before? Because if you are trying to say something, you might as well just say it now."

"I... Quinn...you are..."

"Yes?"

"You are leaving right now. Look, Kurt's getting angry, he wants the party to begin"

"Fine, but we are talking about this later"

"I promise", Quinn let go of Rachel's hand, giving her one of those big, warm smiles that made Rachel's heart skip a beat. She hated feeling like that, specially since Finn and her had recently broke up, somehow she felt she was cheating on the boy. Their relationship had been so complicated. They officially got together since their junior year, and only broke up when Finn found out Rachel was moving to NY and began to spend a ridiculous amount of time with Quinn all through their senior year. The brunette thought he was just being silly. Now she wasn't so sure. The SUV left and Mike catch up with his daughter.

"So you haven't told her."

"I haven't told anyone."

"Rach... we talked about this. They'll be upset for a while, for changing things so unexpectedly, but they will get over it eventually."

"Can I just remember things how they are right now? No one getting upset, all happy because we finally graduated."

"Kid, look, while it's true that they will be angry for a while, they'll forgive you. I just don't get all the secrecy. I hope it has nothing to do with what that director told you, you don't have to alienate people in order to be successful"

"It is not about what he said. Granted, it made me think about relationships, but it's not the main reason why I'm not telling them. I'm scared, what if this doesn't work out?"

"We all will love you just the same"

"And I want to feel that I'm doing this for me"

"What is success without having someone to share it with?"

"I need to think about so many things"

"Look... I know there's something you're struggling with. And I think that all those emotions have you all confused. But you know what? May be you're not the only one feeling that way. Speak up, Rach. And if you're not ready to do that, then at least don't let it turn into an excuse to pull your friends, and Quinn, away"

"Daddy...what are..."

"Just think about it, hun"

**NYC, present day**

Rachel was sitting in her New York apartment, it was everything she ever thought she wanted for her life. A nice apartment in the city's best area. Surrounded by other famous people, movie stars, big time producers, the most creative writers, all of them, living right next door. Yet, she wasn't quite happy with her life. She was only 25 and had starred in the Tony award winning musical, she had been praised by the critics, followed by paparazzi, even gotten some hate mail. Not too long ago, she had dated one of the new actors a big TV network was introducing that fall. He was sweet and charming, and they had a really nice time together but... Rachel just wasn't feeling it. She couldn't. Sure, they had fun and during the two months that they dated, she actually felt a little bit better, a little bit less annoyed by the glam and fashion and madness. It didn't hurt either what it did for her publicity. But she was done with that.

She missed those days, before she got paid to sing, when she was just doing it for herself. For her friends. With them around.

"Hun, are you OK?", asked Jake while handing his daughter a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I'm alright", the brunette revolved in the couch "I was just thinking about high school and my friends. My life back then".

"It's hard. Being a grown-up. Face the consequences of our actions"

"I know, please don't start, Dad. I know I messed up."

"You even stopped talking to grandma Anderson. I think you'd only talked to us because we are your parents, after all."

"I'm painfully aware of what I did. At least she forgave me."

"I think your friends would too".

"No... some of them might. I don't know... it's just that when I left I didn't do things right. Then I spent that year in Europe, then I started working and by the time I realized everything that I had given up, it had been 5 years. Five years of me not replying emails or phone calls."

"Like I said, people have the amazing ability to forgive. Specially, in times like this, it might be good for you to reconnect."

" Probably. You know that Brittany called me yesterday? It was so out of the blue. Not that I'm complaining or anything. But I just didn't see it coming, besides she wouldn't say how she got my number. She's living in the city actually. Ha" she said with a snark "she has for the past eight years"

"Are you meeting her or something?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get coffee next week."

"Good, see? Reconnect"

"I'm just curious about how she got my number"

"Oh, well, you know" he said with a big smile in his face "sometimes, strange things happen."

"Alright Dad, tell me everything you know about this phone call"

"I don't know anything about it! Why are you giving me that look?"

"Dad!"

"Fine, Mike ran into Santana López the other day. Turns out she loves Jo's frozen yogurt, can you believe it? I mean, I never thought of her as a yogurt lover, but she most be, since she drove quite a few miles just to get there... so weird"

"Not the point, dad"

"Right, so they ran into each other. They talked. She says her and Quinn put on their own photography studio, Santana is like her manager, I think. Anyway, they've been working as freelancers for a couple of years now, but they seem to have catch a break. Some editor got interested in Quinn's job and, if things work out, they'll be moving to NY soon."

"Wow", that was all the brunette could pronounce._ I knew she'd make it big._

"Wow indeed. Anyway, Santana asked about you. Daddy told her you were going though a rough patch in life. She understood."

"Did she ask for my number or did Daddy give it to her?"

"You know what? I'm not sure. But hey, Brittany called you. I can only assume that Santana's the one that gave Brittany the number"

"May be. And I hope that wasn't a pity call."

"I'm sure it's not. Now you and I should get going, who knows? May be this director will have an interesting proposition"

"Doubt it. Most people in this city are full of..."

"Kid! Come on! Open up to possibilities"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if they said anything else about Quinn?"

"I... I don't think so, hun, why?"

"Nevermind"

"Rachel, are you still..."

"Nevermind, Dad"

And those were her final words.

**What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4 Much simpler than this

**AN: First I want to apologize for not updating. I wanted to, but life's been busy. I'm moving and stuff. But from now on I'll be able to update daily! Thanks to everyone that's been reading, reviewing or adding this story to their subscriptions.**

**Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Finn/Kurt's House. Lima, Ohio**

**Prom Night**

Mercedes was trying to convince Quinn to get on the dance floor. But the blonde was reluctant to do so, arguing that she'd start dancing once Rachel got there.

"And why is that?" asked a very insisting Kurt.

"Yes, that's what I wanna know" replied Mercedes.

"Oh, come on you guys, leave Q alone. She misses her little Rachel", said Santana defending her friend. Everyone, except for the Latina, left Quinn's side with a bunch of "aw's" and "riiight" along the way.

"But seriously Q, it's like, your face lights up when she's around. I'm starting to feel jealous."

"No S, no one could take your spot as my best friend. You know Rach and I just befriended like a year and a half ago"

"Seems like you've been friends forever"

"Feels like it..."

"See, that's is exactly where you loose me, Q. Don't get me wrong, you're my friend and I love you, but I only feel what you just said whenever I think or talk about B. Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?" The blonde was a little surprised, Santana didn't talk much about her feelings for Brittany, let alone her feelings.

"I'm not sure I'm following you on this one"

"I think you do... but whenever you're ready, we'll talk about it"

"Right... now, I think it's time for me to go get a drink"

"That's what I'm talking about" replied Santana, smiling.

Quinn walked towards Kurt, who was bartending. He had taken that role for some time now, people seemed to enjoy his drinks and he loved the attention. The few seconds it took to Quinn to go from Santana's side to Kurt's bar, were enough for the blonde to appreciate and realized how much things had changed in the past few years. They were 18 now. On their way to college, most of them out of Ohio, she was thankful for the opportunity. Although she was heading to a near by state, she was going to be living at one of the biggest cities her country had to offer, not only that, but she managed to have the university and state to pay for that new life. She'd be living with Santana, and Rachel and Brittany would also be a big part of the picture, not to mention that the rest of Glee club had promised to stay in touch. It was amazing for her to see how much everyone had changed, specially Finn. He was still nostalgic about breaking up with Rachel, she could understand that. The brunette was a serious piece of work, and you couldn't help to love her...as your friend, that is. But the tall guy had changed, he was more mature, aware. Living with Kurt had also been good to him, he had a better sense of fashion and was much more respectful. For Kurt, living with Finn was an opportunity to actually feel what is like to have someone by your side that is honored to call you brother. But all of Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by her friends voice.

"I'm glad you've decided to step into the dark side" said Kurt.

"Oh, shh, you know? I need a couple of drinks to stop thinking and freaking so much"

"About..."

"Life, the future. Life."

"Love?"

"Sometimes"

"Who do you love? And before you answer, finish that cocktail and then have this one, it's my new invention"

"Alright. But don't think you'll get me all drunk"

"Don't worry, I'm not Puck. If I do get you drunk, it'll be so you just loosen up a bit. God knows you need it"

"Yeah, yeah"

"So, back to my question...

"What kinda info are you trying to get out of my girl?", asked Mercedes, joining with a glass on her hand.

"Nothing really"Quinn replied

"Of course we were talking about something! We're talking about _looove_!", said Kurt while giving Mercedes a different drink. "Try this one, I think you'll like it"

"I'll drink it as soon as Q here finishes hers, we need to make a toast, the three of us"

"Sounds good to me, then we can go back to the questions"

But the drinking went on for a while. Kurt was pouring too much alcohol onto those cocktails. None of them were worried about it, they were among family and they all were supposed to stay there for the night. Then Kurt's cell started to ring. He didn't announce it, but it was Rachel. Something told him no to make a big deal out of that. It was strange enough that the brunette wasn't there already.

"Hey Rachel, where are you? Quinn misses you", started Kurt giggling.

"Damn, I... I can't make it Kurt, I need you to tell them that I won't be showing up"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'not showing up', what is going on Rachel?"

"I... am moving to Europe. Will be doing a tour there. Actually, I need to show up in NY first, train with the crew for a month and then..."

"Europe, what? What training?...why didn't you tell us before? Rachel Berry I AM freaking out and I hate it. I am not gonna be your little messenger boy. At least have the courage to tell us that in out faces... imagine how Finn's gonna feel. Quinn... oh Quinn!"

"I can't Kurt, that's why I'm not there. I got offered a role in a big production that's going to be touring around Europe. It's a great opportunity, but I can't show up at your house and tell everyone that plans have changed"

"Coward"

"I am... I know, but it's just too hard and it's all happening so fast"

"When did you find out?"

"Three weeks...four, top"

"A month and you didn't say a word"

"Kurt... please understand how hard this is for me. I care and love you all. I just can't tell you to your face that I'm leaving and messing up all the plans we had made"

"All the plans you and Quinn had made. I can't believe you Rachel. You are still the same selfish little girl I met years ago. And to think that I believed you had changed."

"Kurt please... believe me when I tell you that..."

"No, you believe me when I tell you that I don't want you near Quinn. She's too good for you"

"No, wait, I don't even know what is really going on with me... and her..."

"Please! Cut the crap. We all know but you two. But you know what, it's better this way Rachel. We, hell, she's better off without you. I'll let them know. Don't worry about it. Have a safe flight and say hi to Mike and Jake. I'm sure they disprove of your methods"

"They do. And I... am sorry. I don't know what else to say"

"Don't say anything. Break a leg, and I really, really hope that your trip goes on as planned and it gives you everything that you want, because you should know that you have lost everything you once had in here. You're breaking hearts and friendships. I hope it's worthed "

"But I never meant to..."

"Goodbye Rachel"

Kurt went back to the party and tried to fake a smile. He could probably fool everyone, but not Finn or Mercedes. The Glee kids were just a little too buzzed for their own good, they were now on the "I love you" stage, telling each other how much they meant in their lives.

"Mercedes, you know I couldn't have done it without you", started a blushed Quinn.

"Oh, Q, you had all of us. You always did and you always will", replied Mercedes who suddenly took notice of Kurt's confusion. "Be right back, girl"

"Hey, what's going on baby?", asked Mercedes

"It's Rachel" replied the boy

"Is everything OK?"

"She's fine. It's just that... she's not showing up"

"What do you mean? Does she have like a broken leg? Why is she doing that? Is she having another diva moment?"

"It's worse than that...she's leaving. For good. No goodbyes, no nothing."

"What the..."

"I know". They didn't notice, but Quinn managed to listen to the last part of the conversation.

"Who's leaving? Is Rach having another diva moment?"

"I wish", said honestly Mercedes.

"No, Quinn... she called me and asked that I'd tell you all that she's not coming"

"What?" screamed the blonde, making everyone to turn around and see the three friends having a panic attack. "Where is she going? What the hell is going on?". Then the blonde went to look for her purse. Everyone followed her, not really knowing what to do or say. They could see in Quinn's face how sad and disappointed she was. It was breaking their own hearts. Not to mention that they were disappointed in Rachel. "What had happened?" everyone was asking. Kurt tried to explain something about a month in NY, trainings, a famous director, a musical in Europe. It was all too blurry.

Quinn tried to dial the number. She was still a little drunk, but gained some conscience after hearing Kurt's news. After some struggling, the cheerleader managed to dial. It was ringing.

"Quin..."

"At least you had the decency of answering the phone".

"I assume Kurt told you the news"

"That was very brave of you Berry, one of your finest moments, real classy"

"Let me explain"

"No, if you wanted to actually make things right and explain yourself, you'd be here. This just shows how little you care, if you ever did"

"Don't say that, please"

"What do you want me to say?", Quinn entered Finn and Kurt's room, she needed the privacy and her friends understood that. "How could you do this to me?"

"It is because of you that this moment is proving to be so difficult and hard"

"You should have told me"

"I know, but we were advice to detach a little before the tour... and while on the tour"

"What? So now you're planning on disappearing from my life as well?"

"No, it's nothing like that", the brunette tried to explain.

"It's not like that? Well, tell me what is it like? Because it seems to me that you're trying to do that"

"I need to focus on my career"

"You and your career. You know I support you, I'm your biggest fan, but this... this is just too much Rachel, even for you. I though you knew how much you meant to me and how much I want to share your success with you"

"And you mean everything to me"

"No Rach... and to think that I was ready to tell you I lo..."

Kurt entered the room. Him and Mercedes stood by the door, trying to catch something from the conversation, trying to make sure Quinn didn't break her own heart.

"Quinn! Here you are" Kurt tried to act surprised. "I think it's time for some music, the guys are setting up everything. Give me your phone." Mercedes was already holding the blonde. She was broken.

"Look, Berry, this conversation is over. You've done enough. Now go and do your thing, because trust me, we'll be doing our own. We're on our way, and won't get into yours"

"Hear me out, Kurt, please", Rachel begged.

"No. You don't deserve her. Goodbye"

* * *

**New York, present day**

**Wednesday afternoon.**

Rachel was extremely surprised when Britanny called her. And even more surprised when the dizzy blonde agreed to meet up for coffee. But she was glad she could at least start to make sense out of her life, it had been 8 years, and their goodbyes had been anything but smooth.

"Rach, I'm here", said a tall, mature woman. She giggled and Rachel intermediately remembered that perky blonde she always liked. She was sitting on a couch with a cup of coffee on her hand.

"Brit, wow, you look so... different", started Rachel walking towards her re found friend.

"I hope that's a good thing"

"That's a great thing. I'm sure boys and girls are drooling all over you"

"Well, they might be, but I'm very much taken. Sit down, come."

"For real? Who's the lucky man... or woman?" She never knew where Brittany, or Santana for that matter, stood on that subject. They were a little too flexible and promiscuous back in the day.

"You know her! It's Santana! Of course you knew we were together"

"Yeah, but I had no idea it was so formal... and real"

"It was. I mean, during college we managed to keep seen each other... that was the plan."

"I know", replied Rachel nostalgic.

"Yeah... well, anyway, we somehow stayed together all these years. We met people, dated some, and you know. But in the end, we just wanted to be with each other, so last year we talked about it and decided to officially commit and... she's moving here, any day now. They are just waiting for confirmation, but I am sure they are."

"Who's they? You mean Quinn and Santana, right? My dad said something about them working together, but they don't have all the details. It's been hard for them to stay in touch", Rachel asked feeling out of the loop. She really didn't know anything about the current lives of her friends. She might have an idea thanks to Facebook, but she clearly was lost. And about her dads not knowing anything about her friends. Well, Quinn had basically disappeared form their radars. Brittany noticed that.

"Two years ago Q and Santana graduated from college. Quinn had already gained a reputation as a photographer. We think she was really lucky, she had just graduated and some magazines asked her to work with them in Chicago. But after a few months, Q decided to go freelance, you know? So she could start developing her own work and also seek opportunities elsewhere. That's when they decided to put on a studio and Santana helped her deal with all the paperwork, finances, you know."

"Right... and... I think I need some coffee, you want something?" Brittany shook her head. This was going to be a long conversation. When Rachel walked back to her, the blonde moved to a different table, away from the crowd.

"I think you wouldn't want your fans running into you when you're trying to explain to me why on earth you left Lima the way you did"

"I want to tell you. But first I need to ask you a few things, just to have everything as clear as I possibly can"

"Ask away"

"When will Quinn and Santana find out if they got the job?"

"Any day now, like I said, they're just waiting for the phone call. But I think they got it. Q is just too talented and S is a great at negotiation." Both girls smiled. They were proud.

"And what about you? What are you up to?", asked Rachel.

"I am getting my masters in education. Should be done by the end of this year. Then I was planning on moving to Chicago, but now that those two will be moving here, I'll try to get a job in the area, there are some really good academies, but I still have to figure out exactly what it is that I want to do."

"And are you nervous or anxious about figuring things out?"

"I am. But I have family and friends. I have love, and I love teaching and dancing so, I guess I'm not as anxious as some other people are. Don't know, I just feel so lucky already"

"Right... I don't know what to do with my life"

"Yes, you dad might have mentioned that to S"

"I knew it, that's why you called"

"Yes and no. I called because I still think of you as a friend. And friends stick together, you know?"

"I know"

"You still have a lot of explaining to do".

"I do"

**We're moving forward, the time for the two girls to meet again is coming! What happens afterward, we should wait and see... **


	5. Chapter 5 Before this was a job

**Here's another chapter! Do let me know what you think, please. **

**This is gonna be fun!**

**Chapter 5. Before this was a job.**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in Europe/Somewhere in Chicago**

BerryStar10: Hey

BerryStar10: I know you're there...

BerryStar10: …

BerryStar1: Come on, Quinn. We need to talk... please!

Fabray2: Shouldn't you change your screen name to something more appropriate? Something more your age or more European, may be.

BerryStar10: Quinn, please. Can we have a civil conversation for once?

Fabray2: No, I don't think we can.

BerryStar10: Look, I barely have anytime to get online. You never answer my phonecalls or emails. And whenever we're online you ignore me.

Fabray2: I'm surprised it's not the other way around.

BerryStar10: What's that supposed to mean?

Fabray2: Well, your director did tell you to detach, so why don't you?

BerryStar10: I'm trying to.

Fabray2: Is that so?

BerryStar10: It's not like that. I do want to detach but I also want to be OK with you. I can't sleep at night. I can't be alright knowing that I hurt you.

Fabray2: It's a little too late for that. Plus, why does everything have to be about you? Now that YOU feel guilty, now YOU want to make things right and the second you're at peace with yourself, you'll ditch me again.

BerryStar10: It's not like that and you should understand how busy I am, even when we were training in NY, it's nonstop, it's crazy and I'm so freaking tired.

Fabray2: Well, hopefully it's all worthed.

BerryStar10: I thought it was. But not knowing you're so upset.

Fabray2: So come back, make things right.

BerryStar10: You know I can't come back, not right now. I want to... but you know what?When I'm done touring and my Broadway career starts off, I'll bring you here on vacations. You'd love it here.

Fabray2: You think?

BerryStar10: Absolutely.

Fabray2: I miss you, Rach.

BerryStar10: I miss you too, you have no idea.

Fabray2: Then why did you leave like that?

BerryStar10: Quinn, I should probably leave now, I think we're going out for dinner.

Fabray2: Don't go, stay with me.

BerryStar10: I can't, Quinn I need to spend time with the crew, they're my people right now.

Fabray2: Seriously? First you leave Lime without saying goodbye, and now that I'm finally talking to you and thinking that may be I do miss you, you say you must leave. Great.

BerryStar10: I'm sorry but you need to understand that I only doing what I think it's best for my career. But know that I care about you. So much you have no idea.

Fabray2: Actions, Berry. Chicago is great BTW. Have fun, good night.

BerryStar10: No, wait!

_**Fabray2 is no longer online.**_

That was one of their last conversations. Rachel regretted that, from the moment she shot down her laptop, she knew she shouldn't have done so. But she did anyway and went out with the crew. Quinn was in her apartment in Chicago. She sat down in front of her computer. Santana went in and hugged her friend, the blonde might never say it out loud, but she was hurting.

**New York, present day**

Wednesday afternoon (still).

Brittany was sipping her coffee. If she had learned anything these past few years, it was to let people breather and calm themselves before adventuring into emotional conversations. She was a great listener and observer. That's why she'd become a great teacher. She cared about people.

"Alright, so is there anything else you'd like to ask before we start talking about you?"

"One more thing" replied Rachel, feeling a little dizzy. This was proving to be harder than she'd expected it to be.

"What is it?"

"How's Quinn? I mean, really, is she happy? Is she seeing someone? Is she...". For some reason, she wanted to know those two things about the blonde. About her happiness and her current relationship status. Damn Facebook.

"She's happy. She's working hard to get into the fashion world, but she's doing just fine. And about her relationship status... may I ask why do you want to know that? Out of all the things you could've asked..."

"I... can we discuss that later on?", replied the brunette, trying hard to look calm.

"Sure. I know we will" answered not buying her friend's expression.

"Well, Quinn's been single and has been for a year now I think. Her last relationship was, very intense. Really emotional. But in the end, it just wasn't working. So there, she's single"

Rachel chuckled. She felt relieved.

"Now, spill it Berry, what happened that day?"

"I've been trying to really explain to myself why I did what I did. At the moment it made sense, you know? I thought, 'it's just a year, it's nothing'. But then, the tour extended. We stayed for 6 more months, some producer in Europe got interested in us and signed the show to perform at Berlin and London. Six more months. My dads weren't very pleased. Not only because I'd be away from home, but also because they knew that I was changing, turning into someone they couldn't recognize"

"How did you feel at the time?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing, detaching, focusing on the show, networking... I had a blast every night on the stage, I was praised by the critics, loved by the audience. At the moment it was all I needed. All I thought I needed, I was on top of the world. Thomas, the show's director even recommended me to one of his big Broadway friends to start working on a new project as soon as we got back to the US. I literally, had no time to think about what I was doing "

"Did you stay in touch with you dads?" asked Brittany.

"Barely, but yeah. Just them, not even my grandparents, not you guys. I remember a conversation I had with Quinn one night. As soon as I turned off my laptop, I realized how selfish I was being. But then I convinced myself that it was her the one that was selfish. I just kept repeating to myself that she was wrong and that she just didn't support me"

"But you know she did"

"I do now... I mean, I know now that she cared about me at the time"

"She still does"

"Why would she? Even after I realized how wrong I was I didn't try to get in touch with her. I was so scared that she'd reject me, I still am. But I don't blame her, she doesn't need people like me around her"

"It seems to me that you've changed the way you see things, it's like you said, you were pretty intense in high school"

"Thanks for that Brit. But you're right. I have changed, I mean at least I have realized how little success means without someone to share it with. My parents are still by my side, and I have made new friends. But now I just wonder, was that escapade worthed? Probably not. I did make my dreams come true, but I'm sure life would be better with you guys by my side"

"I am here"

"And I thank you for that"

"No need, plus you still need to make up for the lost time"

"I do"

"So are you thinking about leaving Broadway"

" I don't want to... but I just don't know what I'm doing there anymore"

"Write your own musical"

"May be I should" replied the brunette laughing.

"I'm serious, you..." but this last thought was interrupted by Brittany's cellphone.

"Hey, S"

Rachel suddenly was very interested in the conversation Brittany was having. But she'd barely mutter words, most of what the blond was saying were just "mmhmm", and "good". Finally, "Alright baby, I'll call you as soon as I get home"

"So I assume that was Santana"

"Yes, that is correct"

"And..."

"And... they got the job! They are moving here! Quinn will be photographing some models for a brand at the New York Fashion Festival in three weeks. They'll be here tomorrow, though, they have some meeting and they also got hired to do another shoot next week, but they are scouting locations with the crew, Quinn's crazy like that. She trusts no one, plus they need to start moving all their stuff"

"I see, well that's great, you'll have Santana with you", Rachel tried not to show how happy she was, her heart was racing.

"Yes, but what is more important, we'll be _sharing_ her success"

"I get it, B"

"But now that Quinn's moving here, may be you two can meet and make up". The brunette wished that was true. Leaving all her confusing feelings aside, she did need to apologize to Quinn. In person.

"I don't know Brit"

"I think you should... wow, I'm so excited, this is... amazing"

"It really is... I had no idea how talented Quinn is"

"And you haven't seen her work yet. Oh, but you will. I mean the magazine she shot the other pictures for has national distribution, you can check out her work there"

"I will. You look so happy. Just looking at you makes me happy"

"I truly am. I can't ask for anything else right now... well, may be that Quinn gets a new girlfriend, it's about time"

"Girlfriend?" replied Rachel immediately.

"Yes... I thought you knew, it's not like it is a secret or something, I thought your dads knew"

"I don't know if they know... but, like she's gay gay?"

"Why do you say it like that?" asked laughing. "Yes, I think she's pretty much gay. We've never being about labels, you know? But she's only dated girls ever since college, so..."

"I... wow, I don't believe it"

"Well you should, plus I always thought you two had a thing for each other"

"That seems to be the general consensus"

"And..."

"And... we were 18, what did we know?"

"Don't buy it. Most be discussed soon". Rachel nodded, she probably needed to at least confess her high school crush. That was all.

"I am just surprised, I didn't see that one coming"

"It's not that big of a deal"

"Of course not, I'm sorry. It's just too much information and so little time"

"That's true. Hey, I need to go in like five minutes, but promise me you'll stay in touch this time. We've been living in the same city for a long time and this is the first time we meet. And you haven't really told me anything about your life these days. We have some more catching up to do, may be this Friday we can have dinner with Quinn, Santana, may be call Kurt and Mercedes".

"That'd be intense"

"Well, let's do it then. I'm cooking" said Brittany smiling. She truly was happy.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Stay Relevant

**AN: I apologize in advance because this is a rather short chapter. Well, is not THAT short, but nothing much happens...although it does set the scenario for some stuff that's about to take place. I'll be doing some serious writing today, so I can update tomorrow morning. Hopefully you'll find it entertaining. Thank you to everyone's that's been reading the story!**

**Please, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. Stay relevant**

**Port Columbus International Airport **

Driving from Lima to Columbus had been smoother than Rachel had expected. May be because she spent most of the trip sleeping, trying not to think of anything. Every now and then her subconscious would betray her, and in between dreams her friends would show up. Quinn trying to talk to her, Finn trying to reach out. But every time, the brunette would try to run away from them. And every time whe'd wake up. Wondering if she was making thr right decision.

"You can always change your mind", said Mike, noticing how her daughter was revolving in the back sit.

"I'm OK, really"

"If you're not, you can tell us. Even if you're in Europe, we'll come get you", continued Jake.

"Seriously, I'm 100% secure of my decision"

"You say that every time, yet you didn't manage to say goodbye to your friends. Not even Quinn", replied Mike.

"I know. Look, it's very clear that they just wouldn't understand. I know, I know, I didn't give them a chance to do so. But I think it's better this way. No tears, no goodbyes, just... guess we'll meet later on in life".

"Rach, you know daddy and I love you, but just make sure you don't burn any bridges. You never know when in life you're gonna run into this people again. And not only that, they are your friends right now, for who you are, for who you might become. They care about you, give them the chance to share this experience with you. And you don't wanna loose the chance of seeing them become the amazing people I know they will be"

"Dad, you always make the most beautiful speeches, but really, I'm OK. I think this is the best decision, for me and my career"

"You know, honey? I just hope you don't regret it one day. I... I know you say you're doing this for you and your career, and daddy and I can't do anything but support you. You're not a little girl anymore and we can't make decisions for you. I wish we could, but it's not our place anymore. Just be mindful that what the director and crew might tell you it's just their take on things, there's not a secret formula to make it in this business, as far as I know, being yourself should be enough", finished dad, before parking the car. "Alright, let's do this kids".

Rachel was sitting in the waiting area, ready to board. Saying goodbye to her parents had been pretty hard, specially because of the conversation they had in the car. She was certain about her choice, but, what if they were right? She then took out her cellphone and attempted to call Quinn. But she couldn't, she knew at that moment, that if the blonde would pick up the phone, then Rachel would never get into that plane. She needed to do this, she needed to leave and prove everyone that she was gonna be a start. No looking back, not even for Quinn.

* * *

**NYC, present day**

**JFK International airport**

Brittany had a hard time finding a spot to park. "Stupid airports" she thought to herself. But she couldn't get mad, she was too excited about having her girlfriend and one of her best friends finally moving into the same city. That had been her dream ever since they started college. Granted, she was willing to move to Chicago to give Santana and Quinn's career a shot there, but now that they had the opportunity to skip that part and start working in the Big Apple, would only make things better for her. She knew her friends would make, she was sure of that. Plus, she knew that it was probably fate, trying to give Rachel and Quinn a second chace... well, first, since nothing happened before. But they would have to get trough so much. She was certain Santana would disagree with her. Although both woman knew for a fact that Quinn and Rachel had a thing for each other, Santana would say that her friends just needed to move on, she would always say how Quinn just needed to forgive and forget. That Rachel had blown up her chances, and now it was time for the two of them to make up, be friends, and spend the rest of their lives with someone else. Besides, wasn't Rachel like super straight? Even if she wasn't, even if she was gay just for Quinn, even if whatever, time had passed, the Latina would say, time to move on.

The airport was extremely busy that day, but Brittany managed to get to the gate she was supposed to be at right on time.

"S, I missed you so much", said the tall blonde while running into Santana's arms. The two woman held each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"Guys, we're in public", said Quinn, feeling uncomfortable

"No one cares, Q, we're in NY. I'm surprised you still feel that way, I mean, Chicago is also pretty diverse", replied Brittany while getting their luggage.

"She's just jealous, baby", finished saying Santana while grabbing Brittany by the waist.

Brittany's house wasn't too far away from the airport. It was a very nice place, very Brittany and comfortable. But Quinn realized that she'd be moving out of there really soon.

"I love this new place, B", started Quinn

"Thank you, it's easier to afford it now that I'm working. But I'm barely here, I mean, between work, school, and my friends. I mean, I would spend a lot of time with them before you guys got here. So I think from now on I'll be around a lot more"

"I'll make sure of that" said Santana laughing. "But you don't have to change your whole rutine just for me... I mean us, we'll be fine"

"No, I think it's true, I mean of course you two want to spend time together, just... well, just for the two of you. That's what I realized as soon as we got here. I need to find a place of my own. I though it'd be fun to live with my two best friends, but come on. You guys need your own space. So, after finding a good place for the shoot and our new studio, I'll start hunting apartments"

"There's no rush, you know?" replied the Latina

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'm starving"

"I am too" said the taller blonde. "And you know who's great at finding really great places? Kurt! He helped me find this one. And he even decorates the whole thing."

"We most go visit Kurt and Mercedes! I mean, not only because he can help us find a studio, but... we're here, S!", said Quinn, with a wide smile.

"Oh, I know. I just don't think it has sunk in just yet, it's all too surreal"

"Well, believe it. By the way... we probably don't need to go to Kurt's store. He might be coming our way...", started Brittany.

"Meaning?", asked Santana.

"I... had coffee with Rachel yesterday and we... well, I thought we should all catch up. Kurt and Mercedes are coming. But they don't know Rachel will be here as well. You know how Kurt doesn't really like her anymore. But I hope you two are OK with that, it'd be a great chance for Rachel to talk to you, she has a lot to say and..." But Quinn interrupted her.

"No... I don't know, Brit, she had 8 years and she never called. So... I'm seriously starving, and Mike told me his party they're having tonight. I'm pretty exhausted, but, I think we should go. He said you can come too, B"

"Am I hearing correctly? Is Quinn Fabray inviting us to a party?", teased the Latina.

"Looks like it, baby. I think our girl is growing up"

"Oh, you two, shut up. But seriously, I think we should go. I mean, Mike's just signed this new singer to be the new face for a campaign they're launching. So tonight they're presenting her. And who knows? May be we'll be shooting her sometime."

"May be, don't really care, Q. All I know is that you're willing to go party. Let's go get something to eat. It's on me! And then... well, watch out NYC!"


	7. Chapter 7 Glitz Glam

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been having a lot of fun writing this and outlining what's gonna happen later on. I have a pretty good idea on what direction this story will be taking, but you never know! Anyway, here's a new chapter, I'll make sure you have a new one tomorrow.

**As always, thanks to everyone that's been reading, reviewing and all that good stuff.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Glam  
**

**McKinley High. **

**Auditorium.**

Quinn and Rachel had developed a funny little habit during the last few months of their junior year in high school. That habit would go on until the end of their senior year. They would spend every free period they had, hanging out in the auditorium, just the two of them, listening to their I-Pods. Sometimes it'd be Rachel's, others Quinn's. They would share their music and sing, and dance a little. Both girls had a great time doing that. Even making fun of their musical selections.

One afternoon, Quinn's I-Pod blasted a Tegan and Sara song. The girls were sitting on the floor next to each other, sharing the headphones.

"I didn't know you knew who they were", started Rachel.

"Come on, it's not like they're _that_ unknown. They even were on Grey's", replied the blonde making fun of her friend.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you watch that stuff"

"Says the girl that never missed an episode of Buffy"

"That's good stuff"

"Whatever...", the brunette makes a brief pause. Takes a deep breathe.

"They are gay, you know?"

"Who are?"

"Those girls", replies Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God!, so what? You know I don't have any issues with that", says Quinn looking right at her friend in disbelief.

"I know that... it's just... I don't know, have you ever thought about that?", asked Rachel, blushing a little.

"About what?", inquired the blonde, not really knowing what was the brunette trying to say.

"You know, being gay, kissing girls". Quinn panicked for a moment, where did all that come from? Had she done something unusual?

"I guess I have. I don't know, have you?"

"Well yeah...", said Rachel moving closer to the blonde. They were already sitting close to each other, and now she was just filling the gap that separated them. Quinn didn't seem to mind, and she actually dropped the I-Pod from her lap and put her hand right next to Rachel's, their fingers were barely touching, but she felt an incredible energy. It was electrical. They were staring into each other eyes, where did all this come from? Was this an experiment? If it was, Rachel was OK with it, she thought. At least now she'd now what was all this about. Why she felt the need to spend more time with Quinn rather than her boyfriend Finn. So little chemistry between the two of them. The staring was intense. The blonde wasn't sure if she was moving, or if Rachel was, but either way she felt her face burning, may be it matched the red in her cheerleading uniform. Her face was getting closer to her friends.

"Enough with that Kurt! Just because Quinn is head cheerleader again, doesn't mean I'll stay in the bottom of the pyramid forever, you'll see!", that was Santana storming into the auditorium followed by Kurt and Brittany. The girls sitting on the stage immediately broke apart.

"That's not what I meant, I was just thinking that may be all you need is a...", but Kurt's eyes quickly moved to the center of the stage. Quinn and Rachel were sitting there. Blushed and awkward.

"What was going on here?", he asked to her friends.

"Nothing", yelled back Rachel while standing up.

"Oh, no, something was definitely going here, I can even smell it", replied Santana.

"I should go, I'll catch up later with you guys. I think couch Sylvester wanted to see me", announced Quinn leaving the room as fast as she could.

"Right", replied Kurt with a smirk. "What about you, Rachel? Where do you have to go?"

"I... we, we were just practicing for Glee"

"I wish we could rehearse like that", said Brittany.

* * *

**Hottest new club in NYC, present day.**

The line to get in was immense. Quinn heard some people had been waiting in there for almost two or three hours. That sounded like a little too much to her, who'd be willing to spend so much time waiting in line just to see if the doorman was in the mood to let them in, or not? That's why she hated going out, all those people, dressed in their best clothes, most of them pretending to be something their not. Fashion, to her, wasn't like that at all. It was about being real and being comfortable in your own skin. People should be wearing the clothes not the other way around. That's what she'd try to get out of pictures, real people with real expressions. Authentic self expression. That's why she loved working with Mike and his people, they believed in the same things she did, and that was one of the reasons she was so excited about shooting for them at the fashion festival. Only great things could happen from now on.

"Q, drop the thinking face and give me some smiling. If you continue to look this way, you'll scare all the women away", started Santana handing a drink to Quinn.

"Mmm, this don't taste as good as Kurt's cocktails", announced Brittany, "And she's right Q, you should try to have some fun"

"Yeah, yeah", replied Quinn sipping her glass, "I think I need to use the restroom, be right back"

"Of course you will, and you'll surrender to the power of music", said the Latina.

"Since when did you become so dramatic?", asked the shorted blonde while walking away from her friends.

Luckily, they had VIP entrances which, at least for Quinn, meant that she could use the better bathrooms, the ones where she wouldn't have to stand in line and see random woman wasted and sometimes, lying on the floor. But things were about to change.

"Oh... are you OK? Uhm, I can... come back later", said Quinn standing in the door's frame, staring at a red headed woman, that was bending over the sink.

"No... I'm fine, I haven't had a drink at all, if that's what you're thinking, I'm just...", replied the woman while splashing water to her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. Can I get you something? I mean, not like a cocktail, may be a glass of water"

"Actually, would you mind handing me my purse? It's right next to you"

"Sure", replied Quinn walking to the woman.

"Thank you so much. I'm just so freaking nervous tonight. I'm Summer, by the way"

"Summer Keeler? The new face for Mike's new campaign?", inquired Quinn.

"The one and only. Well, this is not really me. I don't usually hide away in a bathroom, this has never happened to me before. I am so nervous I almost trow up my dinner, and it was a really good dinner"

"Thank you for all that information", answered an entertained Quinn, "and don't worry. I've seen many people actually faint during a photo shoot because they get all weird and nervous. You shouldn't be, you only need to make a speech and look pretty, and you got that last part down". The blonde blushed immediately, while Summer smiled, 'where did that come from?' asked Quinn to herself.

"Thank you! And you are... a model? One of Mike's assistants? I'm sorry, I..."

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. I am a photographer, and I'll be shooting Mike's and some of the other designer's collections over the Fashion Fest and some other shoot I just got hired for"

"Oh wow, so, I am meeting one of the new photographers... I think I heard about you, Mike told me something about a beautiful and talented new photographer he just hired and said I would be working with you eventually"

"Oh, that's great", replied Quinn blushing.

"Yeah... hey, I think I'll get something to drink... with alcohol in it. I need just one, and I'll be fine" said Summer.

"Sure, their barman is pretty decent"

"Yeah... well, I also was trying to imply if you'd join me... may be I can buy you one"

"Oh... sure, that'd be great, I mean, we need to get to know each other, we'll be working together... in the future"

"Yes, yes, that's why you should have a drink with me", replied while walking with Quinn to the bar. "So, are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with my manager and her... her... her girlfriend"

"That's cool. At least you get to hang out with your friends. Assuming you are friends with your manager"

"Best friends, actually", Summer gave Quinn a drink.

"It's my favorite cocktail, let's see how good is this barman of yours. We should toast...for our new careers"

"For our new careers" repeated the blonde. "Are you here with your friends as well?"

"Yes and no. I mean, they're pretty cool, my PA and everyone but... I don't know. I spend all my time with them."

"Right, well, may be we can go to my friend's table"

"Let's do that, I'd love to meet them"

Quinn was walking dangerously close to her new friend. They were chatting about silly things, like friends and annoying PAs

"Oh, B, is that Quinn walking next to a very attractive woman?". Brittany punched Santana in the arm.

"Yes, she is... and yes, that woman is actually very attractive". The Latina gave her girlfriend a dirty look.

"Guys, this is Summer Keeler, the new face for the campaign they're launching tonight"

"Hi, I'm Santana López, nice to meet you. Q, a moment?". The two friends took a few steps away fro the table, while Brittany chatted with Summer.

"So... what is going on here? Did she buy you a drink?"

"She did, and nothing's going on"

"Well, I don't know, that look in her eyes tells me something else. But hey, even if this thing here is nothing, at least you got a drink. That's more than you've gotten lately" finished saying Santana with a smirk.

"Funny, Lopez, real funny", said walking back to her friends.

"Q! I forgot, Rachel texted me, she won't be able to join us tomorrow for dinner. But she did say something about tickets and dinner, and making up for it. I think she has a show tomorrow and she wasn't supposed to but... I'll call her tomorrow morning and see what's going on. She apologized a lot, though", announced the taller blonde.

"Oh, Berry, I'm not surprised she's ditching us. You know how she is Q, you just can't trust her", continued Santana.

"Are you guys talking about Rachel Berry the Broadway star?", asked Summer.

"Please don't tell me you're a fan", replied the Latina.

"Of course I am, how could I not be? She's got an amazing voice and a great musical career, she's only 25 and she's..."

"We know", said Quinn.

"Of course you know, I'm sorry, I got caught up"

"No, I'm sorry, really... it's just... well, it's complicated"

"I see...", then her phone rang, "Looks like I am about to give my speech and all that good stuff, I should probably go"

"Good luck", replied Quinn, unsure of what was going on. Why did the subject of Rachel had to come up all the time.

"Thanks... I was thinking...since we are gonna be working together... not together together, but..." the read headed woman was rambling, so Santana decided to step in.

"Here is Q's business card, call whenever, we're always available. Very available."

* * *

Oh Santana! Some good stuff coming our way. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I really, really want to get to that point where Rachel and Quinn meet again. But you know, we need to clarify some stuff before they do and then, I think, the girls will probably meet again. But things can't be that simple, can they? I mean, no one said life's fair. But it sure keeps us entertained.**

**Thanks for all your comments!**

**Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. **

**University of Chicago**

**Thursday afternoon.**

Quinn was a sophomore at the University of Chicago. She was known for her fantastic academical development and the fact that she was extremely private about her life. Although she was so nice and beautiful, she hadn't date anyone in the past months, at least no one her friends at college knew about. That Friday the blonde was feeling distracted and a little dissonant. Her alarm clock didn't go off that morning, and that's when everything started. She forgot a paper she was due for that day, she misplaced her flash memory, spilled her coffee on her bag. Things couldn't get better.

"Hey, Quinn, wait", begged her friend Josh. He was a tall, thin man. Very geekish, but extremely nice. He was one of the few people Quinn actually liked and therefore, tried to build a friendship with. "Man, you finally stopped, I thought you were ignoring me like you do to most people.

"Josh, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Just you"

"Suddenly I feel so special"

"You should"

"Well, in order for me to thank you for that... screw it, I need to ask you a favor"

"Anything for you, my friend"

"I know you're like super private about this, and that I'm probably one of the few people on planet Earth that know about you and all your woman..."

"Hey, you say it like I've been dating so many of them"

"There are times when you don't even date them" replied with a smirk. "Not the point, I know you're coming to terms with yourself and all that good stuff...what I need for you to do is to come to a party that my roommates and I giving tomorrow night. It's for our friend Anniken, remember her? Foreign, super blonde, light blue eyes, art major?"

"I remember"

"I knew you would, well, she kinda has the hots for you. And now that classes are almost over, she's gonna take a trip to NY before she goes back to her home land"

"So dramatic, so what do you want me to do?"

"Would you be like... liker her date for the night? She would have asked you, but I just thought that you'd reject her in the moment, without really thinking that could have a good time talking to her, and it's just a party, I mean, nothing has to happen"

"I know that, Josh"

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure you'd be there. Because, and I am speaking here for me, I haven't see you party in a while. And I don't mean party like last year...although it was fun, I know it's not what you wanted"

"I know what you mean. I'll be there with Santana and Brittany"

"Is that her woman?"

"Why do you keep referring to B as Santana's woman?"

"'Cos she is! You people live in denial! Well, you don't so much anymore"

"Whatever" replied Quinn laughing. She knew he was right. Santana and Brittany were living in denial. And may be she was too. Not so much anymore. "We'll be there. And I know where you live so, no need to worry about addresses"

"Cool, I'll tell my tall blonde friend you'll be there", finished Josh arching her eyebrows.

Santana dragged Quinn to the party.

"Seriously, I don't know how that kid Josh got your number, but he has a point. You need to live, Q"

"You do", continued Brittany, "Plus I really wanna go to that party. I wanna see what your people are like"

"You know what are they like, B" replied Quinn, "you've seen them before. There are some new people, but I don't really care. Same people, same faces"

"God! How old are you? You sound like my mother...I think we're almost there, right?", asked the Latina.

"Yes, turn right in the corner and you can park somewhere around there. We need to walk just a little".

This was going to be a long night, thought Quinn.

* * *

**Brittany's Apartment (now also Quinn's and Sanata's)**

**Present Day.**

"So Rachel's not coming", started Kurt. The friends were siting around the table, there was some wine Kurt and Mercedes bought, Brittany and Quinn had taken care of the meal and Santana prepared the dessert. "I don't know why I am not surprised at all".

"That's exactly what I said", continued the Latina.

"Come on, guys. She had to fill in for one of the actresses, she called in sick. I think it was serious", explained Brittany.

"Yeah, plus she was nice enough to let us know yesterday and she got us tickets for next week, for your birthday Kurt", pointed out Mercedes.

"Please, she can get tickets any day of the week", complained the boy.

"Guys, let's stop talking about her", pleaded Quinn. "Let's toast. Because we're all here"

"Because blondie here has a date tomorrow", teased Santana.

"No way, why didn't you tell me before? Oh, and I demand to know who she is", asked Mercedes.

"I was gonna tell you tonight, I only met her last night... she's a new singer that signed with Mike for a new campaign he's launching"

"Unbelievable!", yelled Kurt, "now, I never met that last girlfriend of yours, but talk about moving on"

"It's not like that. I wasn't looking... but, I am excited, and well, we'll see where this goes"

"Well, girl, you need to keep us posted. And this time there are no excuses", explained Mercedes.

The dinner continued with some more gossiping about their other friends.

"So Finn and Puck are no sharing an apartment?", asked Quinn.

"I thought you knew, since Puck and you are like BFF's", teased a little Santana.

"I mean, we talk. But he never told me about that. They're gonna be single forever at this pace"

"Well, he's not the only one. I heard Artie was getting a divorce, but he's in California, he'll be fine", said Mercedes.

"That record company he put up with Mike is certainly working out", continued Brittany.

"Yeah, they're making good money", pointed out Santana, "we should call Tina, though. I haven't heard from her, have you guys?"

"I talked to her the other day... she's doing alright. She loves living in Ohio, she lives really close to Finn and Puck and she gets to see couch Finn almost everyday", said Kurt.

"Right. I forgot she was couching Glee club, how cool would it be if McKinley Glee club would come to NY again?", wondered Mercedes.

"Yeah, no, I don't really care", stopped her Santana, "but you know guys? I think we all have it going on, I mean, some people stayed in Lima, but they're doing alright, doing their thing. Some of us are in Cali, living it up, working hard. And the rest of us is now reunited in N-Y-C!"

"Yeah!", cheered all the friends.

After dinner, Santana and Brittany were doing the dishes with Mercedes help, giving Quinn and Kurt sometime to talk and have some wine in the living room.

"So how do you feel?", asked the boy.

"I can't believe everything that's happening right now. It seems so surreal"

"I know, I am so happy for you"

"Thanks Kurt, you've always been a good friend"

"Quinn... there's something I want to ask you. And I understand if you don't wanna answer, but I think it's about time we talk about this... did you and Rachel were like dating in high school?"

"No, actually we weren't"

"Oh, I see... well, I mean, if you don't wanna talk about this is OK; but don't deny what was so clear to the rest of us"

"No, I'm serious. I know what you guys think. But we never date. We never even kissed"

"You say it as if that was something you wanted"

"I..., I have this memory. Rachel and I were in the auditorium"

"I remember that day. Santana and I walked walked into you two. I'll never forget the expression on both of your faces. If I was suspicious before that moment, Rachel's face confirmed the whole thing"

"We never talked about this. I never talked to anyone about it. Not even S or B. I don't know why"

"You never talked about this with Rachel?"

"Specially her. I wanted to talk to her at the party, remember? That party you held at your house. Everyone was there and I was so excited about our future. And then she called. I hated her in that moment"

"Do you hate her now?"

"Why should I? She made her choice and sometime ago I made mine. I won't suffer because of someone that didn't even had the decency of saying goodbye. She might have had her reasons, and I respect it but... I don't share it"

"Quinn, what are you gonna do when you see her again?"

Quinn had never discussed this with anyone before. Speaking out loud about her relationship with Rachel, whatever it may had been, was making it real. Was making her realized that she actually had had feelings for that brunette, that she actually got hurt, that she spent her freshman year in college trying desperately to get over her friend. It meant that she had actually felt something. And that she probably still did. But it was all too confusing, she didn't really know who Rachel was now. She didn't know how would she react. Kurt was staring at her, giving her friend sometime to figure out what was that she needed to say.

* * *

We'll be done with this conversation and Josh's party in the next chapter. Then, you know, there's a show they most attend, and it's Kurt Birthday! And of course Rachel can't miss that...nor can Quinn and her singer. We'll see how this goes, please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 Tip at Subway

**AN: Thank you all for reading and giving this story a shot! So, let's finish this up, so we can move to the reunion. I should be posting that on Monday, since you know, Sunday's for the fam and all that. **

**Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9.**

**Josh's House.**

**Friday Night.**

"I see it, yet I don't believe it", yelled Josh, "Quinn Fabray is here, come people, come" said while pulling the blonde to the living room. "Hey, Anniken!". A tall blonde woman turned around and walked to Josh. "Here, Quinn, this is Anniken, A, this is Q, now talk. Santana, taller blonde woman, come with me to the kitchen, we have drinks and chips". Santana felt the need to punch the kid, why did he have to refer to B as 'tall blonde woman'?

"I'm doing this for you. One more thing, and I'll kick his ass", whispered Santana to Quinns's ear before walking with Brittany to the kitchen.

"So, Josh tells me that you're like super private", started Anniken. She had a funny accent the ex cheerleader actually liked.

"I... I am... but ehm, well, tell me more about you"

"Sure, just, do you wanna have a drink first?

"Why not"

Time passed and Quinn didn't notice. She was somewhat buzzed but she was actually enjoying herself. The foreign girl, whose name she didn't really bother to learn, was actually really nice and a great kisser. Santana and Brittany were looking out for her friend, actually staring at her like hawks.

"You know I would take care of her as well", started Josh offering some chips to Santana and Brittany.

"I'm not sure of that", replied the Latina. "But I'm glad Quinn's having some fun. Too bad your friend is leaving"

"May be that's why Q is being so nice to her", pointed out Brittany.

"May be", replied Josh, "but whatever it may be, if you guys wanna leave, it's cool. I'll make sure Quinn gets home safely, I haven't had a drink all night and I don't plan to, so I can drive her. I know you think I don't care about her safety, but I am one of the few people in college Quinn actually trusts. You should too". Santana turned around to take a look at Quinn. She was just chatting with the new girl, having a few drinks and having fun.

"Alright Josh. You win, but get her home safe. I don't want her staying here, especially not with your friend. I mean..."

"I know what you mean, it wouldn't be good for her, I know. I'll make sure she gets home"

"Thank you", replied Santana with an honest smile. She did want to spend sometime alone with Brittany.

"So, we've been here all night, and it's really easy to talk to you. But I can't help to notice, that for the last hour, you've been talking about a girl named Rachel... now, I'm glad we're not dating or anything, because I think that if we did, I would end things right now"

"I've been doing that? I am... sorry, I didn't notice", replied the blonde blushing.

"I know, I can tell... I was about to ask you if you wanted to move to Josh's room. But I don't think it's the best idea"

"And why is that", asked Quinn giving the new girl one of her best smiles.

"Well... as much as I think you're one of the cutest girls I've ever met, I don't think it'd be very smart of us. I really don't wanna hear that name anymore, 'Rachel'"

"I am really, really sorry"

"Hey, it's ok, we can still make out, but you should really do something about this Rachel girl. I don't think you'll be able to have a normal life until you talk to her and figure things out"

"May be..." sighed Quinn. 'Damn you, Rachel', was the common thought in both of the girl's minds

* * *

**(Still) Brittany's Apartment (now also Quinn's and Sanata's)**

**Present Day.**

"Do you think you'll be able to really confront her about those unresolved issues?", asked Kurt, trying not to push her friend too much. He knew this wasn't easy for her, she had never recognized her feelings for Rachel before.

"I don't know. Look, all I know, is the she walked away from my life. She moved on, so did I. Was it harder for me? Sure. Probably. The thing is… it's been so long. I mean, up until I was 18 I knew how I felt about Rachel. I didn't recognize it, but I knew. Then, while I was in college I realized that I actually liked girls a lot more than I liked boys. And that was alright, I mean, it wasn't easy and I hurt a lot of people along the way. I think my last relationship was like my first actual, honest, mature relationship."

"Which you ended up screwing up"

"Thanks for that Kurt. But yes, my insecurities got the best of me. And now… I don't know. I feel that I have to talk to Rachel, but at the same time. What are we gonna say to each other? 'Hey, let's talk about that thing that happen but didn't really happen in high school"

"But if what Britt's saying is any true, then I'm certain that Rachel needs to talk to you about this just as much as you do"

"May be. But I guess we do need to talk about that, get it out in the open. A few years ago, I went to a party and met someone who talked to me for a few hours and gave me the same advice you are giving me right now, 'talk to her and figure it out' "

"Oh, I'm glad you've decided to start taking advice from random people. I see our friendship means something to you…"

"Kurt… I am just saying that it can't be a coincidence that people are telling me that"

"Telling you what", asked Santana stepping outside the kitchen.

"I was just telling Kurt…that Shelby called me the other day", Quinn wasn't ready to discuss Rachel with everyone, at least not for now.

"Oh, how's Beth doing? Will she be visiting us? If she liked Chicago, I'm sure she's going to love New York", said the Latina sitting next to Quinn.

"How old is she now? Like 10?", asked Mercedes handing her friends some wine.

"She turned 10 a few months ago. And she calls me aunt B", explained a proud Brittany.

"Yes she does, baby", continued Santana holding her girlfriends hand.

"You two are so cute…well, now you are. You used to freak me out a little in high school", said Mercedes.

"Thanks. I guess…" replied Santana.

"Quinn, sometimes I forget you have a kid… and I don't mean it like it's a bad thing. It's just…", explained Kurt.

"I know, she's an important part of my life and I do think about her everyday. But I think it was the best decision I could ever make, she's extremely happy with Shelby, she has an amazing life and that gave me the chance to make something out of mine, something that I can share now with Beth"

"It has been ten years since you had Beth and eight since we graduated… next year we'll be sitting somewhere, may be Puck and Finn would finally save up some money to come and visit, and we'll talk about how last year you guys were starting your glamorous careers in the fashion industry".

"And I toast to that!", replied Kurt. "And to Quinn's date tomorrow. And to my birthday next week"

"Yeah, and… and are we going to Rachel's performance next week? I think we should" started Brittany, "I know some of you don't like her very much, and I understand, but she's sorry about what happened at your party Kurt and… she's changed, but I want you to see that. And …"

"You know guys? I think Brit here is right, I'll call Rachel and let her know the details for my party. I actually think she should be there"

"And are you inviting that new woman of yours Q?", asked Santana.

"If things work out…"

* * *

**I am sorry this chapter is shorter, but I feel that it didn't need anything more, so now let's move on to some new stuff! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Face the

**AN: So here we are, let's see how this goes. Think this is Party Part I, so we are just setting things up for stuff to happen. And happen. And happen. **

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 10. **

**Somewhere in Europe**

Rachel was sipping her coffee. It didn't taste the same, it was actually, the best coffee she'd ever had. May be because it was European, may be because she was feeling lonely. May be because she didn't really like the taste of coffee. Either way, Rachel was sitting there, drinking her coffee, thinking about life.

"You know, you can hang out with the crew. With the rest of the cast, we're good people", started Hector, one of the director's assistants.

"Hec, didn't see you there. I'm just thinking", replied the brunette.

"You seem to do that everyday, all day long. Whenever you're not rehearsing, you're just by yourself, doing your thing. I respect that, I just think... that we can be friends. You can make new friends, have some fun. Not all of us go out every night, but to do it occasionally it's actually a good idea. Releases stress, makes the director go crazy, it's perfect"

"But, I heard... I was told"

"To keep your distance? To detach? I thought he might have given you that speech. And it works, it does. It helps. Especially to rookies like you, that's for sure. But at some point, you need to start making your own decisions. How you want to love your life, your career. This is not about them, it's about you"

"I know it's my decision. But what he said made so much sense"

"Of course it did! And there's a reason to it; it works. You're there, available 24/7. Right now, it's cool. You're 18, you will be on top of the world. But then people start developing relationships, some get married, have kids, and that means less time for work. Some try to balance between friends, family and work, and of course that means less time devoted for the demands some directors make. But then, the performer has to make a decision"

"Broadway, fame or nothing at all?"

"No Rach, you have to decide how you want to make it. You want to make it alone or you want to make it with people that matter to you. Now, I don't know a thing about your personal life, but a girl like you, so talented and pretty, has to have someone waiting..."

"I... I think I messed that one up"

"Whatever it may be, listen to me kid, don't take yourself so seriously. Really, you don't want to look back and regret things... sure, some call it gaining experience, I think that giving advice can't save you from some of those experiences. May be it doesn't make sense... what I am trying to say is; have fun, do things your way, you know deep down what it is that you need"

"May be..."

"I'm gonna go now, but I do hope you give us the chance to show you that touring is a bit more than rehearsing like there's no tomorrow. You can make friends for life. You can actually enjoy being on the road"

"Thanks, Hec"

"Think about it, Rach"

"Will do"

But she stayed there. Why would she regret focusing on her career? She'd figure things out once she was back in the US. May be... eventually.

**Kurt's apartment.**

**Friday Night.**

"The show was amazing. I am so... I am actually so sorry I didn't go see Rachel on Broadway before", started Santana, fixing up the living room, moving some furniture before the other guest would arrive.

"I told you, S. She's good. You should have come with me to a play when I told you to..."

Mercedes was watching entertained, this was just too funny. Santana Lopez was getting it. Kurt was busy in the kitchen, finishing up some details with the food and drinks.

"Sorry, B. I'll make it up to you, I'll ask Berry for tickets for the whole season"

"San, that's not how it works..." replied the taller blonde, "now hurry up, people will start showing up any minute now". Quinn exited the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"Too bad Summer couldn't make it to the performance. She gave an interview this morning saying that she's Rachel's fan", commented Mercedes.

"Yeah, well, she'll get to meet her tonight", replied walking back to the kitchen.

"Is that true?", asked the birthday boy, "you will face Rachel for the first time _and_, you'll do it while your new person is around?" Quinn just nodded. "That's... genius, really Fabray, that' great, thanks"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, not at all, see, I love drama. And this is going to be major drama"

"No it's not. Look, I don't really think I'll talk to Rachel that much tonight. May be she'll apologize, may be I'll listen and tell her it's all good. And then, we'll see. What I have with Summer it's new, but it's going really good. Last night was a lot of fun, we had dinner and then watched a movie at her place.

"And..."

"And nothing, I went home afterward. She's great. It's annoying that she's followed around by so many paparazzi, it's awful, actually. And she's just beginning. But I can deal with that"

"But what about Rachel, and high school and... stuff"

"That stuff, as you call it, will be discussed when it's appropriate. Right now, it's all about you. About partying, friends, fun. And facing Rach for the first time."

"When's Summer arriving?"

"After midnight, I think. She had some interviews and a photo shoot with some magazine"

"When are you doing yours, by the way?"

"With Mark? Next week. And then we'll go check out some places for the studio. May be you can come, I want your opinion. Then two more weeks for fashion fest!"

"Wow, can I be like.. your assistant?"

"I already have one... but you can come as my friend", replied smiling.

"That's the best present ever... door bell! Wait, wait, B's got it...", says Kurt.

"I'll get it" yells Brittany. "Rachel! I knew it was you! You were amazing, it's the second time I see that show and you were incredible"

"Thank you, Brit. That's really nice", the brunette walks into the apartment. "Santana, Mercedes"

"Hey, Berry... you were indeed amazing. It's good to see you again, you look great"

"Thank you, so do you, and congratulations. Seems like you're on to great things"

"We all are"

"Rachel, it's... great to finally see you, after all these years. And the show was amazing"

"Thank you Mercedes, thank you for going. And I am sorry we didn't hang out before... I was...", but she didn't know what to say.

"Hey, it's cool. We'll talk about that later. Birthday boy! Get here already, I am sure the food's perfect!"

"He's in the kitchen?", asks Rachel. She's nervous and her hands are shaking. She's dizzy. "Put yourself together", she tells to herself.

"Yeah, I don't know where...". But Mercedes is interrupted by Kurt, who gets out of the kitchen followed by Quinn. She's smiling, trying hard not to make eye contact with the brunette. She can't, but her heart is racing. Both of them are carrying wine and cups.

"Let me help you with that", offers Rachel approaching to Quinn while Mercedes helps Kurt. Now they make eye contact, the brunette smiles and the blonde can't help but to return the smile. Quinn felt she was in high school again, helping Rachel set the table at her home or something.

"So much for denying, eh?", whispers Kurt into Mercedes's ear. Brittany and Santana stare at her friends. The Latina rolls her eyes but Brittany quickly tells Santana to behave.

"This is going to be a lot of fun", comments Kurt. "Not awkward at all".

**Not awkward at all...  
**

**Thanks for reading. Tomorrow: Party Part II: the story unfolds.**

**Please let me know what you think!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 A pesar de lo que hagas

**AN: Party Take II. Probably 2 out of 3. And no, they can't get together just like that... there's Summer, and stuff... and people being complicated. And thinking too much... Also, I think my next update will be next Friday, did I mention I am moving to a different country? Well, I am!**

**Thanks for for reading and reviewing, please keep on doing that!**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**Kurt's Birthday Party.**

Mercedes quickly served the wine and made a toast about anything she could think off. You could cut the tension with a knife and Kurt staring first at the brunette and then the shorter blonde wasn't making things any easier for the girls. Brittany was grabbing Santana by the arm, both of them standing by the door, Mercedes was sitting on the couch, almost chugging her wine, and Rachel was next to her. Blushed. Quinn tripped while attempting to hide away in the kitchen saying she needed to get 'something'. And then the doorbell rang. "Thank God", says Santana who opens the door. Some old friends from college show up, Kurt tries to introduce the newcomers to his high school friends.

"From what you always say about high school, I though all of your friends were like... really weird people", starts one of the friends from college.

"And they are... don't you see?", replies a smiling Kurt.

"Well, you never mention you went to school with Rachel Berry, can we get our picture taken with her?", mentions one of the new guys.

"I did mention it... I said I went to school with a very talented yet complicated person"

"That's not nice Kurt", says Brittany.

"It's the truth. But I know Rachel here doesn't mind, do you?", asks Kurt, almost as if he was trying to intimidate the Broadway star.

"No Kurt, it's fine", says the brunette. Things might have changed, but Kurt was still onto her, she didn't blame him, especially because she probably deserved it. Even so, she was willing and hoping she'd had the chance to talk to the boy and fix things. They needed that. "Hey, Mercedes, is there somewhere I can get some air?"

"Yeah, if you walk down the hall and turn right, there's Kurt's room, he has a balcony. Just make sure he doesn't see you trying to run away... look, I'll walk you and we'll pretend we're going to the restroom, otherwise he won't let you go. I don't understand why he's being especially mean to you tonight"

"I think I do, it's the first time we meet in years, and we've been living in the same city all the time"

"Whatever, we're grownups... something like that. We're trying to... look, whatever you did, you'll explain in time"

"If you give me the chance..."

"But something tells me, you need to make up with someone else first".

"May be"

"Let's go... I actually do need to use the rest room". Rachel laughed. This wasn't weird at all... was it? Once Mercedes left her in the balcony Rachel texted Hector, they became really good friends... years after the tour was done, once Rachel recognized her friend had been right all along. He promised he'd get there as soon as he was done with a date he didn't even like in the first place.

Mercedes went in fact back to the apartment to use the restroom and then ran into the kitchen, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice some people were absent. She then thanked God for wine, drinks and Kurt's need to be a bartender. And it was only 10:30.

"Q, what are you doing here? Even Santana is talking to Kurt's friends, and you haven't met Tom and Sally, they work with us at the store, they're so nice. You should meet them... are you OK?" Quinn nods, but doesn't say a thing "Look, I know about you and Rachel, but I thought you said you were OK with seeing her"

"Mercedes... nothing ever happened, I am sorry we never had this particular discussion before, but believe me, nothing, nothing ever happened. Rachel and I never talked about it. And now, well, I guess we should talk about it once and for all, so we can move on and things like this don't ever happen again, right?" May be she was just trying to convince herself.

"So you're saying you don't have feelings for her anymore?", inquires Mercedes.

"Of course I don't! How could I? We're different now, of course I moved on"

"If you say so, I am not juding you, you know?... she's in Kurt's balcony, if you want to see her now"

"I think it's a good idea, see her before Summer gets here. If Rachel it's gonna be a part of our lives again, at least we should be able to see each other without so much tension around us"

"I know, I could almost smell the tension", said Brittany walking into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt, but S wanted her thing she bought this morning, and I put it in the fridge"

"You two are so weird, I swear", replied Mercedes.

"I'm glad you'll finally talk", said Brittany.

"Yeah... if Summer gets here, just let me know, OK?"

"Will do, you'll like her Mercedes, she's nice"

"And she's another reason why I need to close this circle", says Quinn before exiting the kitchen.

"So you're serious about this girl?", asks a surprised Mercedes.

"Could be... I feel really, I guess lucky, to have ran into her the night I did... so yes, hopefully it'll be the start of something good"

"Great, so now go and talk to our Broadway star", tells a very confused Mercedes.

Quinn hurries to the balcony, why is she running? She's not sure, but she needs to get this done before Summer shows up. She's convinced a new relationship would be good for her, new city, new job, new girlfriend. And the fact that this new girl was good looking and had a promising career ahead of her didn't hurt either.

"Rach..." started the blonde surprising the other girl. The brunette was laying on the balcony. Staring into the nothingness.

"Quinn, I was trying to figure out a good way to approach to you, so we could talk", replies turning around to face the blonde.

"Me too. And this seemed to be a good option, do you mind if I join you?" asks stepping into the balcony. The city was calm, quiet, so unusual.

"Sure...Kurt has a nice view... of the subway... and people walking down the street", says Rachel, the blonde laughs a little.

"I guess he does. He's gonna help me find a studio, Santana and I are..."

"I know... Santana told Dad something about that, and I was there with Brit when Santana called her to let her know the good news"

"It's true, I forgot you had coffee with B, it's good you're reconnecting"

"I wanted you to be the first one"

"What?"

"To be the first one I'd reconnect with..."

"That would have been nice... that would be nice"

"So are you willing to give me a chance?", smiles the short one.

"I think so... you were really special to me Rach, and I think you'll never understand how much it hurt when you didn't say goodbye... But I think it's about time we let it go. I heard you're going through some bad stuff, rough stuff and I want to help you out"

"Thanks Quinn... I thought this was going to be harder, I though you hated me"

"Well, don't think I'll forgive you that easily! You'll have to make up to me. But yes, I want to get to know this grown up Rachel, there's no use in hating someone, like I said, you were special to me back then"

"And I'd love to get to know this new you, so in charge, so calm, so mature"

"Thanks Rach." replies blushing, "and I think it'd be a good idea if we talk about what happened that day, after graduation, when you ran away. But we don't have to discuss that particular issue right now. I... I need to tell you something"

"Yes?", Rachel's heart was speeding, Quinn was shaky and nervous. The blonde turned to see the landscape, the moon.

"Well, as you've probably heard by now... I have been dating girls for the last eight years. Or something like that. But I've been dating girls all this time after high school and I pretty much think it'll be like that for the rest of my life"

"I heard something and I can't say it didn't surprise me"

"Well, it surprised me as well. And while I thought I had only realized that until I was in college, later on I accepted that started to feel this way since high school... and well, I think I had feelings for you back then"

"I thought..."

"You don't have to say anything, really, at first I thought it was just a crush, and who knows? May be it was, but now we've moved on, we're different now and I don't even know what you thought back then. How you felt. But please know that I no longer feel like that but I think it's only right and fair for you to know that and for me to acknowledge that. So this way we have it all out in the open and can really move on and have a friendship, who knows?"

Pause. Rachel doesn't know what to say. So she wasn't crazy, Quinn had feelings for her, romantic feelings. It was not only possible, but plausible for them to be... together? She wasn't alone in this one. It was all exploding in her head.

"Rach, really. Look, I am sorry if this caught you by surprise, although I most admit I thought you felt the same way..."

"I did, I do, I mean... I feel the same way"

"What?", asks confused.

"I had feelings for you then, I think... you think now we could... I don't know how to explain this, but may be now...", the brunette was trying to make sense, she was rambling.

"No, Rach, look, I want to be friends with you and reconnect and all that... but nothing else. We still have other things to talk about. We're different now, it's impossible for you to still feel the same way you did back then... I think. Plus, aren't you like straight? Look, let's not getting into things right now, we..."

"We need to talk about other things, I know. We need to talk about that day, after graduation, get to know each other again"

"Exactly. You haven't talked to me in eight years, Rach", replies Quinn facing the brunette. She looked so pretty.

"I know..." she is amazed of herself, how could she let eight years go by like that? "What if I cook dinner for us, sometime next week may be" asked Rachel Berry, holding Quinn's hand.

"That'd be..." Quinn was trying to think, really trying, why did her hands had to feel that way, why did her body had to respond like that?, "that'd be a good idea, dinner. But it has to be at a restaurant or something, I am seeing someone, someone I really like. And you cooking dinner, well, I need something friendlier... I am just rambling... but I want to have a real relationship now that I have finally discussed this with you, now that we're doing some closure to what happened in high school... and what are _you_, really? No, look..." she had to let go of Rachel's hand, "whatever it was in high school, time has passed and as Santana says, we all need to move on to new things. Summer, she can be great for me"

"I understand, of course I do. But we're still on for dinner, right?" Quinn couldn't face Rachel and see that disappointment in her face, but she's sure Rachel is probably still confused, she will realize pretty soon that the two of them don't belong together. But all Rachel's really thinking, is who that new girl in Quinn's life is...

"Of course, I want us to do closure and... be friends again. I wanna know it all about your new plans and then sell the scoop the to the tabloids or whatever"

"You're so _funny_... I see that hasn't changed", comments Rachel using her flirty tone of voice, 'where did that come from?' she asks to herself.

"Oh, like you ever really knew me, Mrs. Sarcasm", replies Quinn smiling. Stupid chemistry, may be that never really fades away.

"I am sorry to interrupt this..." starts a slightly buzzed Kurt looking suspiciously at his friends, "but I think that this thing going on here", he continues motioning a circle with his hands, "needs to stop". Brittany appears to grab the boy by the waist.

"I think that what he's trying to say, is that someone's here for you Rach. Hector, he says he's your date... just showed up"

"Oh, no, he's just..."

"No need to explain, Rachel", replies Kurt, "no need, we know that you'll explain things, like you always do, may be this time we'll only have to wait for like three months"

"Kurt! Rach, you should go see your friend, he was a little anxious", continues Brittany.

"Of course... so, Quinn"

"I'll meet you out there, Rach"

The brunette walks back to the party, while Kurt takes some air.

"You know Quinn? I thought I'd walk here to find you and Rachel making out", he starts.

"No... no, I'm with Summer, kind of. Plus... it seems to me that Rachel is just dealing with what she felt back in high school"

"No, she knew, she's been dealing with if for as long as you have", replies the taller blonde.

"Probably, but whatever it is... she clearly has someone now, a guy, I have someone, a girl, we've changed and..."

"We know! Like Santana says, time to move on, but just so you know, somethings never change and sometimes, that's a good thing", continues Brittany, annoyed by her girlfriend's pessimism.

"I for one agree with Santana on this one...", comments Kurt facing her friends.

"Like I said, we're done with that. Let's go back to the party guys, Summer will be here any second, now"

* * *

**Like I said, 2 out 3, most likely. Then we move on to other fun stuff... I for one, don't really feelings this this ever fade away for good. **

**What do you think? Guess we'll see what happens. But they'll be busy, that's for sure. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Prohibido

**AN: First of all, I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but the thing is: I am moving. Next Tuesday I'm off to Orlando, so I'll probably be updating until next Wednesday, but still, just wait and see what I have prepared for you all! **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"Why did you say you were here as my date?", started Rachel, handing Hector a glass of wine.

"What did you want me to do? I thought you were in trouble. It's not like everyday you go to a party to be reunited with your high school crush/love of your life, whatever it may be. You sounded pretty desperate and I decided to help... was I out of line?"

"No... actually, no. Thanks for being such a good friend"

"Hey, I've been here for almost eight years, it's the least thing I can do. So now, fill me up, what's going on here with your friends?"

On the other side of the room, Kurt and Mercedes were dissing Rachel's date, wondering at what time would Summer show up.

"How old is that guy?", asked Kurt.

"I'd say... he's at least ten years older than the rest of us... that's weird, do you actually think Rachel's dating him?"

"He's not bad looking... but her last boyfriend was that actor, wasn't it? Plus... well, I guess her and Quinn won't be getting together anytime soon"

"Are you sure Kurt? I mean, I haven't really seen them together, but you felt that energy when Rachel got here"

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure our diva is what Quinn needs, I'd say, Summer"

Doorbell. Quinn rushes to the door. Rachel and Hector are now talking to Brittany and Santana. Mostly to the blonde, the other girl isn't interested in the conversation.

"Hey", says the blonde shyly. The new girl smiles, and hugs Quinn.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, but some stupid reporter was taking too long and I was getting bored"

"Well, I guess that's one of the sacrifices you have to make when you're a star", starts Kurt, staring at Rachel, hoping she had heard him. And she does. Why can't the music be just louder?, thinks the diva.

"I... think... but that's not really what I want, being famous and all that. Sure I think it's great to have all that attention, but definitely, I'm here for the music and... is this Rachel Berry?", replies Summer, walking to the corner where the Broadway star is standing.

"Yes, Summer, this is Rachel Berry", Quinn is making the introductions, she wishes she wouldn't have to, a part of her wants to travel in time and have that dinner with the brunette, the other part wants to spend more time with Summer. "Rach, this is..."

"I'm Summer", finishes the singer shaking Rachel's hand. Mercedes, Kurt, Hector, Brittany and Santana are staring at the four girls. The rest of the party seems to be oblivious to what is going on right in front of them. Both girls stare at each other for a few seconds, until the blonde breaks the silence.

"Summer, so, you've met Brit and San, and this is Kurt, the birthday boy, and this is Mercedes, I went to high school with them... and so did Rach... and I don't know who this is...", says Quinn looking at Hector.

"Oh, I'm sorry", replies Rachel, "I am so rude, this is Hector. He's my... date". Quinn doesn't know, but she hopes no one saw her giving Hector a dirty look. "He was the director's assistant when I went to Europe. We only became friends years after the tour was done"

"And when did you two start dating? And by the way, I'm glad you made some friends while you were away, because God knows you...", asked Kurt.

"Why don't you let them answer the question?", interrupts Brittany.

"Well, we only started dating a few weeks ago... you know Rach, she likes to play hard to get... and it only took me about eight years for her to give me a chance"

"Hey, it's been eight years since Quinn and Rachel last saw each other, may be our Broadway diva will give Quinnie a chance as well", said the boy. Silence.

"Ehm, well, Kurt, I've got you a present, we do", commented Summer, trying hard to figure out what was going on, "Since we've never met before, I asked Quinn to help me out. So this is from the two of us..."

"Yes! Time to open my presents, alright people, get in line!". Quinn held Summer by the arm, impressed by the woman's courage not to ask any questions, at least for now. Plus, she got Kurt an amazing Armani coat the boy had been trying to get for some time now. Kurt couldn't be happier.

"Summer, Quinn, that was incredible, thank you so much" said the birthday boy.

"No problem, anything for Quinn's friends" smiled holding Quinn's hand while looking at Rachel.

"We got something for you as well", started Rachel now holding Hector's hand. "It's not much, but hopefully you'll like it, it took _us _forever to find, but _we_ think it's worthed".

"Well, I don't know Rach, I think _we_ did a pretty good job as well", replies Quinn. Summer and Hector choose to ignore the comments. Kurt doesn't really care, he's just too into his presents, like the little kid he really is. A few of Kurt's friends start interrogating Summer and some start talking to Rachel. Even some of them take interest in Hector's job as a director, he's happy he will be directing his first play, off-Broadway in a few weeks. But then Quinn finds herself hiding in the kitchen again, helping Brit prepare some snacks.

"Why are you here? I am sure Kurt's friends would also be interested in hearing about your job, hell, some of them will beg you to take them with you to the festival"

"May be, I don't know. I just don't feel like being out there, Summer's pretty good at it, I'm not"

"Rachel's pretty good at it as well"

"She is...", sighs Quinn.

"I'm going out, you should come to"

"I will... in a few seconds"

Summer's engaging a conversation with Kurt's friend about music and selling out. Suddenly, Hector is in it as well, Rachel decides not to join in. She doesn't feel like arguing, even though she normally does.

"Rach, would you get me another one of this, please?", asks Hector. The brunette smiles, seeing how her friend is enjoying the attention. She just nods and goes on to the kitchen to pour a drink.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", asks Rachel.

"Same thing as you are", replies Quinn who was sitting on a counter, drinking a glass of water.

"Getting a drink for Hec?"

"Precisely", replies. Both girls laugh a little.

Outside, Hector and Summer are having a good time sharing the spotlight.

"It's so amazing, what you've done in Broadway, I loved that show you directed", points out one of the guests. "And you Summer, I think you'll have a fabulous singing career. I can't believe you Kurt, you're also friends with Rachel Berry... man!"

"Yeah, well, I went to high school with her, and so did Quinn, Santana, Britt and Mercedes, they're all talented people as well"

"Oh, I know, Santana told me her and Quinn just got a gig to shoot at the Fashion Fest, that's so exciting... you think they'll take me?", says another guest.

"Of course not! They are taking me!", replies Kurt.

"A singer and a photographer, that's a nice combo", points out the same guy.

"May be it's a pattern Quinn has..." wonders the birthday boy out loud.

"What do you mean?", asks Summer.

"Nothing, he means nothing" says Britt. "May be it's time for some Bartender Kurt"

"May be it is!"

But Summer is suspicious about Kurt's comments and goes to find Quinn. She finds her in the kitchen, making some snacks with Rachel.

"Q... I was wondering where you were", both girls jump. Rachel mumbles something and excuses herself out of the kitchen and goes to find Hector. "But I see you're not alone..."

"I was preparing some snacks"

"I see... look, I don't mean to get all possessive and stuff, but, is there something I should know?"

"No... we can talk about it later, but I kinda had a thing with Rach in high school and we only reconnected, so I don't know, it's kind of weird, we're still learning how to be around each other I guess"

"That's... cool I guess... do you still have feelings for her?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, we haven't seen each other for eight years"

"That may be so, but I had to ask, it's a valid question"

"It is, I am sorry... come on, we've barely have been out there, let's have some fun"

"I'd like that" replies Summer smiling.

Pretty soon, Mercedes and Brittany are around Rachel and Hector, while Santana and Kurt are talking to Quinn and Summer. But every now and then, one of the two girls would turn around, just to check on what the other girl's doing. Summer realizes that, and pulls Quinn closer. The blonde lets her, she feels very comfortable with this new girl.

"I thought you said it was a high school thing and that you just wanted her to forgive you", says Hector to Rachel's ear.

"I know what I said, I just didn't expect to feel the way I did when I saw her again. I felt... well, I've never felt like this before"

"Yeah, you both are acting like you're 16, man, I am grateful that we're not actually dating... I can't imagine how that Summer girl is feeling"

"I guess, but look, Quinns hugging her and all that, do the same, do what they do..."

"Wanna make her jealous?"

"I guess"

"Let's make out"

"What?"

"Let's..."

"I guess it makes sense". So Hector and Rachel make out. Even though he is not bad looking and he's a very nice guy, Santana can't help to feel sick... just a little. Mercedes and Brittany are not happy either, that shouldn't be happening. And when Quinn notices what's going on, she decides it's the perfect time to kiss Summer. One of Kurt's friends takes out his camera and tries to take a picture of that, but the boy just takes the camera and shakes his head "no, no".

* * *

**What did you think? Alright, let me know and I will be updating as soon as I can, I have outlined this story, but like I said before, things change... right?**


	13. Chapter 13 Quererme

**AN: I am sorry it took me so long to update, but like I mentioned before, I moved to a different country. So far so good. Anyway, this is a new chapter, will definitely keep on writing and do let me know what you guys think!**

**Thanks for the reviews, for reading and for everything!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13.**

**Somewhere in NYC**

**Monday Noon.**

Mercedes and Kurt decide to go with Quinn to help her find a place for her new studio. She needs to have it ready for the photo shoot she'll be doing in a few days.

"So, how are things with Summer?", asks Mercedes, she was the copilot. The two friends had finally decided to let Quinn show them what a good driver she actually is. They were afraid of her driving - "and with good reason", Kurt used to say, "one time you almost got us killed... remember?" and then he'd go on to say how the blonde ran into a store... but that had been an accident, Quinn used to say, long time ago.

"Really well, actually. I had to make up for the party. It got really weird..."

"Yes, we noticed", replies Mercedes.

"So, you won't give Rachel a chance?", asks Kurt.

"A chance? She kind of tried to ask for one, but she didn't..."

"And if she had?", continues the boy.

"No... what's done it's done. We did talk a little, we're having dinner sometime... But that's it, we're friends and nothing more"

"Alright... if you say so", says Kurt.

"I don't like that tone, what are you implying there?", inquires the blonde.

"Nothing, nothing"

They spend the whole day visiting studios and some interesting lofts, also, they don't talk about Rachel or Summer for the rest of the day, which Quinn really appreciates because her brain is too tired of thinking. At the end of the day, they have picked up three locations, and the blonde calls both Santana and Mike, so they can give their opinions and help the photographer make a final decision. The Latina informs them that she'll be unable to be there due to some paperwork she needs to work on, but trusts Quinn into making the right decision.

"So, as you can see Mark, this loft has a lot of potential, big rooms, windows, excellent illumination, I'd say this is one of my favorites", starts Kurt.

"It's true, and it has a great location... very ad hoc for the business...", continues Mike, while walking next to the other boy. Quinn and Mercedes are behind them, discussing something that has nothing to do with the studio.

"So what plans do you have for today", asks Mercedes, the Summer/Rachel subject is back on the table. "Are you seeing Summer tonight?"

"Actually... I am having dinner with Rach. We promised we'd... reconnect, you know. Get to know each other again"

"Oh, but you told Kurt you'd do it sometime this week"

"I know, but he seems to be all nosy about it... as usual, and I don't wanna over think this issue"

"Does Summer know about this?"

"She does, I told her yesterday about it... she's not to happy, but she says she trusts me and you should too"

"I do, I'm not implying anything... all I wanna know is what you feel. I wanna make sure you know what you're doing"

"I am having dinner with a former high school friend, while I try to build a new relationship with a fantastic woman, that's it"

"Alright, I am glad for you... really"

"Thanks... may be you should give Rachel a chance as well"

"May be", replies Mercedes, seriously considering her friend's request.

"Quinn, you should really be paying attention, it's your studio", says Kurt

"I know, I am looking"

"I think today we can pick the best two places and then you can take some time to choose between those two", suggests Mark.

"That's a great idea", says Quinn content.

Rachel's on a different side of town, having lunch with Brittany. They've been in there for a while now, the blonde is discussing her relationship with Santana and Kurt's store business.

"So, I didn't know what to do that day, you know? I had... mixed feelings about being there, talking to her", says the brunette. "I wanted to hold her and run away at the same time"

"But... what did you do when she told you she had feelings for you back in high school?"

"At first, I was shocked, not because of what she said, but because we never talked about that. I never talked to anyone about how I felt back then and I don't think she had either"

"I didn't know... well I knew, but she never said a thing. She didn't talk to anyone about this, although I have a feeling she might have mentioned it to Kurt recently... him and Mercedes were acting weird at the party"

"I don't blame him. Either way, I sort of said I still had feelings for her..."

"And do you? I mean, you don't really know who she is and... don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you were dating a guy and that you usually date men"

"I know... and this is very confusing. But I think I'll do what she asked me to, reconnect... there's nothing else I can do. She's in a relationship, I should respect that"

"And you're in one as well, aren't you?"

Rachel considers telling Brittany the truth, she isn't dating Hector, he's just a good friend.

"Yeah. I am", but then she decides otherwise, she needs to keep her cover until she figures out how she really feels.

"And... I'm sorry, but is he as old as he looks?"

"No, not really, he's just four years older than we are"

"Woah, sorry, but the guy looks older... he's nice though"

"He is", Rachel replies faking a smile.

* * *

**Rachel's favorite restaurant**

**Monday Night**

"I could have picked you up", starts Rachel.

"I know"

"But you insisted"

"I did"

"You look beautiful"

"You too", replies the blonde smiling while the walk into the restaurant.

"Miss Berry, so glad you're joining us tonight. Table for two, correct?"

"Correct, Tom"

The waiter shows them their table and they sit, while the man offers them wine.

"What have you've been up to these past few days", asks Quinn.

"You mean after we met at Kurt's party after not seeing each other in years?"

"Exactly"

"Not much, you know. Had some shows to perform, some meetings to decide what I'll be doing with my life after I am done with this gig..."

"How's Hec doing?". But Rachel kind of chugs with her wine. Quinn giggles.

"He's doing alright. He's been with me these days, helping me out"

"That's nice"

"Yes, it really is. How's Summer, how are things?"

"We're doing good, I think, I hope..."

"Right... so when are you holding that shoot you mentioned at the party?"

"This Saturday, that's why we've been so crazy, trying to find a studio... so we can actually start working"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually, we have two finalist. I'll show Santana the pictures tomorrow and I should have a new studio really soon"

"That's great"

"Yeah, may be I'll show you the pictures"

"May be after dinner"

"Mmm, we'll see about that one"

The conversation goes on smoothly, Quinn tells Rachel about Fashion Week, her new job, moving into NYC, she tells her how she decided to start her own business with Santana. Conversation is flowing and the brunette starts talking. Now she's explaining Quinn her current situation, she isn't satisfied with the shows she's offered, she's trying to figure out what to do with her career. The blonde can't help to notice how serious the other girl gets when she talks about performing, she's serious, yet her eyes seem to shine. For Rachel, looking at the blonde's eyes is a risk, she gets nervous while talking to Quinn. She feels like they never spent any time apart, that they're still the same girls that parted ways a few years ago. And then the subject arises.

"I know we talked about this at the party... but I wanted to tell you anyway, what happened sometime ago and... well, talk about how we feel, or felt, about each other", starts Rachel.

"Rach, we don't have to do this. I understand you feel guilty, and I'm not going to lie to you, it did hurt, but I want to know you again and forget about what happened before"

"But see, that's the thing. I don't want you to forget about that... I want you to forgive me for what I did, may be understand my reasons even if they seem like stupid excuses... but I don't want you to forget about what we felt back then"

"What we felt... that's in the past, we should move on"

"I don't want you to"

"Let's first talk about the leaving issue, we'll discuss feelings later, I don't really see why we should even talk about it. We felt what we felt, and we don't anymore"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive". Rachel makes a pause, something tells her Quinn's just scared. But who knows, may be they have changed. Then she goes on to explain the cheerleader why she left the way she did, everything she felt, what she thought she needed to do in order to be successful. What Hector told her years ago, about how she didn't need to leave people behind.

"I didn't realize how wrong I was until five years ago. But then I thought it was too late, too late to find my friends, to try to make things right. I don't know. I am really sorry, I know messed up. But now I am here, trying"

"It hurt Rach, but I decided I wouldn't let that affect me anymore. I really cared about you and you let me down. I can forgive you, but like I said, I need time to really know you again, to feel that I can actually trust you. Sometimes I wonder, what if you do the same thing again"

"I won't"

"You need to prove that to me"

They finish their dinner, while discussing Rachel's new ideas for her career and possible new projects for Quinn.

"So do you want to check out the pictures?", asks Quinn.

"What pictures?"

"The studio ones"

"Oh, of course, I'll call my driver so he can take us to your place... well, Brittany's and... Santana's"

"Yeah, I am trying to find a new apartment, it can get pretty awkward"

"I'll bet. Are they home tonight?"

"Not sure, they might"

* * *

**So now they are going to the apartment...mmm.**

**R&R!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is a short chapter, but you'll see where this is going. We have Quinn's shoot and then the Fashion Fest, so we're going that way and exploring the girls relationship along the way. I do apologize for not updating more often, but I don't really have time! Life's crazy. Thanks for the comments and adds and all the good stuff!**

**Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14. **

**Brittany's apartment**

**Monday Night**

"So, no one's home"

"I think B left a note", replies Quinn, taking a piece of paper from the kitchen counter. "They went somewhere with Kurt"

"I see", replies Rachel sitting on the couch.

"Do you want some wine? I got a really good chardonnay"

"Why not?"

The blonde goes onto the kitchen, the brunette waits in the living room. Looking around, trying not to think. Quinn gets back with two cups and hands one of them to her friend.

"I need to get my own apartment", starts the blonde sitting down next to Rachel. The brunette smells really good.

"How's the search going"

"It really isn't going at the moment, we're still looking for the studio, I have the shoot this saturday and then the festival. I don't have time at the moment"

"You can stay at my house if you want to... I mean, it's an option"

"I don't think it'd be very safe", Quinn giggles, "besides, it'd be the same thing, you have someone and you need your privacy. At least here I know the parties involved... in your case, well, I don't really know Hector"

"He's never around... actually we're not..."

"Either way, Rach, I'll be getting my own place in a few weeks, I'll be OK until then"

"You're right"

"So the pictures, let me show you". Quinn leaves her glass and stands up to look for her camera. She finds it in the guest room, her temporary room. When she turns around to go back to the living room, she finds Rachel wondering around the house.

"Brittany has a pretty cool terrace", says the brunette when she sees Quinn walking to her.

"She does, do you have one at your place?", asks standing next to the diva.

"Nope, no terrace"

"You should get one". Rachel smiles and Quinn mimics her. They are looking at each other.

"I want other things... not material things", explains the shorter girl, getting closer to her friend.

"What things?", asks the blonde completely facing the other girl.

"You should know"

"No, I think you should tell me". Rachel gets even closer, there are just a few inches separating their faces, but it's Quinn the one that takes the initiative. She leans in to find Rachel's lips, she makes contact and the brunette replies the kiss. At first they battle, both are trying to fighting for dominance, eventually Rachel gives in, she has her arms around Quinn's neck and the blonde has her right arm around the diva's waist, while her other hand is playing with the other girl's hair. Then they brake apart but they are still holding each other.

"This can never happen again... I'm sorry, Rach, but this isn't right", whispers the blonde taking a step back.

"What? But I thought you liked it"

"It's not it... we had our moment, it's been eight years. Now I'm with Summer. And that's it"

"But..."

"No buts", Quinn takes the camera again, "now let's go, you need to help me chose a studio", and she walks back into the house, leaving Rachel confused.

**Brittany's and Santana's (and Quinn's) apartment**

**Wednesday Night**

"So, which one will it be?" asks Santana.

"I don't know, I told you I need your opinion", replies Quinn sipping some water. Her and Santana are sitting in the living room, Mercedes is in the kitchen, making some tea.

"Well, you really don't, but thanks for making me feel part of this"

"You are"

"Let's face it, you need to chose the place you'll be working at. You need the inspiration. I only need a room to make business and I can do that anywhere. Now, what will it be?"

"Rach mentioned she liked this one", says holding one of the pictures. She had decided to print them and write cons and pros for each place.

"When did she look at this?", asks Mercedes sitting next to the blonde.

"Monday nigh, we had dinner and then came back here to take a look at the photos", explains.

"Was that all you did?", inquires Mercedes. No answer.

"Q... don't tell me that you did what I'm thinking you did. Now we'll have to burn those bed sheets"

"No! No, we didn't do that"

"Oh, but you did something, you kissed her!", yells Santana

"It was just one kiss, and it was a mistake"

"Why?" asks Mercedes

"Because..." But the Latina takes over.

"She's in a relationship, with someone who cares"

"Rachel cares", replies Mercedes.

"Why are you even defending her? You sound like B"

"Well, may be we think she's learned her lesson"

"Well, may be I don't"

"It doesn't matter what you all think", interrupts Quinn, "this is about me and not you. And nothing's going to happen... between Rachel and I, plus I have things on my mind, like the shoot"

"Whatever Q, just know that people's hearts are on the line"

"I know, I know". Long pause.

"Hey", starts Mercedes again, "Kurt just texted me, he says that we need to make a party to inaugurate your studio. So pick one now and he'll take care of the details for the party, and before you start, he says that he'll take care of the cleaning part so you have all set for the shoot"

"Well he better, can't ruin this one"

"Oh, come on, just chill, the shoot isn't until 3 PM, you have time... now make up your mind woman, which one's gonna be?"

"I said Summer!"

"I was talking about studios..."

**Quinn's new studio**

**Friday Nigh**

Kurt's finishing up some details, Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn's looking around. It is amazing how all her equipment is now installed, there's an office for her and one for Santana. There's enough space to have a place for the make up artist and stylist working, she has a storage room and it's all hers. Everything. She's walking around the place when Summer shows up.

"Did I scare you?", asks the singer.

"No... I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Well", replies Quinn approaching to her date, "that this is my dream come true"

"Having your own studio"

"That's a part of it, yes. Being part of the fashion industry, having my friends around and..."

"And..."

"Having someone that I care about, someone that's good to me", she continues getting closer.

Summer holds Quinn's hands and kisses her. They stay like that for a few seconds until Kurt tells them to stop and join the party.

"Mike and his people are here", he announces.

The two girls walk back to the main entrance, to greet everyone. They are holding hands, which doesn't really surprise Mike.

"I guess, you two will make a really good couple", he starts, "you two are just too talented and beautiful"

Guests keep showing up. Quinn chose not to invite a lot of people, but Kurt didn't care. When Rachel walks in, holding Hector's hand, the blonde pulls Summer closer.

"Hi, Rach, Hector", greets Quinn.

"Hey, guys", replies Hector, "this is a great place Quinn"

* * *

**Alright, so we have this party going on, and you know, there are some more chapters on the way, so stay tuned! oh yeah, and don't worry, no more jealousy, there are other things on the way...**

**Thank you for reading and do let me know what you all think!**


	15. Chapter 15 Shooting stars

**AN: This is The Party, Part I. Thank you all for reading, commenting and all that good stuff, please let me know what you think. I'm trying to make things happen and I do believe we're on our way to somewhere.**

**Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15.**

**Quinn's new studio**

**Friday Nigh**

"Oh, look who's here", starts Santana, "I though you weren't going to show up Berry"

"San, back off", asks Brittany.

"Don't worry Brit", replies Rachel then looking at the Latina, "of course I had to be here, it's an important night for Quinn"

"It is", continues Summer, "that's why we are all in here"

"And I really appreciate it" finishes the blonde, before inviting the new guests inside. "There are some snacks and drinks"

"Would you please stop referring to them as snacks and drinks? You make it all sound so cheap", snaps Kurt.

"Give her a break... now go ahead and mingle", orders Mercedes.

The party continues, Kurt is talking to Quinn and Mike about Fashion Fest, while Santana discusses life with Mercedes and Summer, leaving Brittany in charge of talking to Rachel and Hector. As usual, Hector has no problem meeting other people and even flirts a little. At some point, Mercedes and Kurt start a conversation about Hector.

"There's something strange here", begins Kurt.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know Rachel just as much as I do. And as much as Quinn would like to think we're different people now... well, we're no that different. Deep inside, Rachel is the same diva we met years ago"

"I think she has changed"

"May be... but what I think is that some specific things don't change. For example, she wouldn't let her dates flirt with other people"

"That's true", says Mercedes looking at Hector. He's being touchy with other girls, girls that aren't Rachel.

"I think there's something off here, and it is our duty to find out"

"I don't know Kurt, may be we should let things take their own course"

"I feel like you don't know me"

Eventually Rachel strikes a conversation with one of the guests, a big fan. The brunette realizes how tiring it can be, to hear people saying that all the time. But she's flattered... and thankful.

"I think I've seen your show like... I don't know, 10 times", says the woman, "but I feel that there's something lacking in there"

"What do you mean", asks a disappointed Rachel. May be Kurt is right, somethings never changem she still has the need to be loved by the audience, no matter who they might be.

"Well, I don't mean to offend you, like I said, I am a big fan. But lately, it seems that you're lacking... passion"

"I'm sorry", says Rachel. And she means it.

"Don't be... may be there are somethings bothering you"

"I...", she doesn't know what to say, "may be"

"Hey, so, are you here with someone?"

"Kind of", replies looking at Quinn.

"Because, you know, I was thinking that you and I could get some coffee. May be"

"Ah", Rachel's surprised. It's not the first time a girl asks her out. But she's there with Hector... although she's really there for Quinn. The blonde notices the hesitation in Rachel's face, but someone else gets there to help Rachel.

"Hey", greets Santana.

"Hi", replies the other woman. The diva is still trying to figure out what to do. She has a really nice and beautiful woman asking her out for coffee, but she has Hector there... and Quinn.

"So, Berry, where's your man?"

"What?", the brunette sees where Santana is going, she probably has also figured out that she's not actually dating Hector, or may be she's being paranoid.

"I don't know"

"Uhm, I think I'll go get another drink. It was nice meeting you both", announces the other woman walking away.

"Thanks San"

"Oh, don't thank me, I was just saving that poor girl from... from you, actually"

The party continues and eventually, Rachel and Quinn can't help to end face to face.

"Thanks for coming", starts Quinn

"No problem, I had to be here. I'm so proud of you, Quinn"

"No... this is nothing compared to what you've done"

"But you're just starting... and you didn't hurt people along the way"

"Still..."

"I don't know Quinn, things might change for me"

"Why?", asks the blonde, now laughing because she's thinking about the woman that was flirting with Rachel.

"Oh, so you were jealous?" replies the diva, smiling as well.

"You wish , Rachel Berry"

"May be I do...". Then they get serious.

"Look, Rach. Don't do this to me"

"I'm serious, they got nothing on you"

Pause

"Rach... no, you have Hector and I'm with Summer. And what? I'm tired of games, and I just don't want to look back"

"I want to fight for you", whispers the shorter girl into Quinn's ear. The blonde shivers.

"Look, let's go talk somewhere else. Everyone's staring". Both girls move into Quinn's brand new office.

"It's a really nice place" says Rachel.

"I know, Kurt did a pretty good job".

"I am serious"

"Me too, he did a great job"

"No, I mean about what I said before. About fighting for you"

"Rach... no, you are with someone and we need to respect that and Summer"

"Are you sure?", asks the brunette getting closer to Quinn. The blonde doesn't move, she doesn't move forward but she doesn't pull away. Rachel gets closer and eventually leans in to kiss the blonde. It takes a few seconds before Quinn finally gives in and starts kissing the diva. Rachel's hands are all over Quinn's back and neck, while the blonde plays with the other girl's hair.

Then someone knocks on the door.

"I know you two are in there!", yells Santana.

"What do you want?", asks Quinn.

"I think Hector is looking for Rachel... and in case you forgot, you're here with someone as well"

"Oh, damn", says the photographer pulling away from the diva. "I need to check on Summer... I'm sorry Rach"

* * *

**So this is it for today, like I said, we'll still have some more stuff going on at the party. Then we have the shoot and then one more week before the Festival. The girl's relationship will be moving according to this events, just so you know. So it's all or nothing!**


	16. Chapter 16 Pretend

**AN: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but life's crazy and so is time... anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please do let me know what you think. As you'll see, they're moving forward! **

**R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16.**

**Quinn's party.**

"So, you and Quinn?", asks Santana

"There's nothing going on, at least not for now"

"Aren't you dating that Hector guy, Rachel?"

"I... look, Hector and I are good friends"

"Good friends that make out, don't think I didn't see you the other day"

"It meant nothing"

"Well, whatever it is that you're doing with your life, it's your business, but don't come here trying to ruin something that could be good for Q, you broke her heart once, not let her move on... once and for all"

"I want to fight for her"

"That wouldn't be fair for Summer, would it? Think about it, what if it was the other way around? And right now, it seems to me that Quinn chose to be with her, so let them be"

"I guess you're right"

Outside, people seem to be having a really good time, Summer and Quinn are dancing with Brittany and Kurt. Hector sees Rachel entering the room.

"What happened to you? I was about to call you, I saw Quinn but not you"

"We were talking... we kissed and Santana showed up"

"You kissed? Thats a good thing, right?"

"I don't know... I think she still has feelings for me... but Santana is right, she's with Summer, I should back off"

"Well, she did kiss you my friend. But you need to come clean, as much fun as I'm having with this charade, I think you need to stop it in order to be with her. You two have a really rocky past, and this whole lying thing, is not gonna do any good to you"

"It's true, but look at her, dancing with Summer and kissing her, I can't compete with that"

"You can't because you haven't even started. Talk to her, before you actually loose her"

It's 3 am and people begin to leave the party. One of these people is Summer.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer... or that I can't stay at your place... but you know I really, really need to wake up early... in like, 3 hours", tells Summer to Quinn. They're standing in the entrance, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel and Hector can't help to stare at the girls.

"You all are making me nervous", announces Quinn looking at her friends, then she turns around and faces Summer, "but I'll see you after the shoot, right? Hopefully we'll be done by 10"

"Most definitely", replies the girl, kissing the blonde. Both women smile. Summer takes off.

"Way to go, Q! You finally got yourself a decent person, that cares about you", says Santana.

"S! you know Quinn has dated really nice people", continues Brittany.

"Come on, B, you and I know that's not true"

"Anyway... Quinn, tell us, how do you feel dating Summer?" asks Kurt.

"I... actually feel really well, she's so grounded and funny"

"She is", supports Mercedes.

Finally, the party's over, everyone goes home. Quinn included, she needs to get some sleep, her shoot is only a few hours away, and she needs to be at her best.

* * *

**Back to Quinn's studio.**

**Saturday, 4 PM**

"You hired a really good assistant, Q", starts Santana, "the place looks great and everything seems to be just the way you like it"

"Well, I hired two actually...", explains Quinn, "I think they go to school together, and both asked for a chance"

"Can we afford two assistants?"

"Yeah, we worked that out, I can do some negotiation, you know?"

"I know, I know, Im just checking"

"Let me introduce you to them... Justin, Linda"

Two twenty somethings show up. They look entertained and ready to work.

"Guys, this is Santana, be good to her, she's in charge of our finance, so, if you want those paychecks, you better listen to what she says"

"Hey kids, how old are you? 14?"

"Is she always this nice?", asks Linda.

"Yes, she is", replies Quinn smiling.

"We're 20, by the way", continues Justin.

"Whatever baby face, now go to work"

"San, be nice... alright guys, we have some work ahead of us", says the blonde, "by the way, S, Mike will show up anytime now, just tell him to come by and check out the shoot, I think he'll like what I have in mind"

"Will do, Q, have fun, I'll be in the office"

Halfway through the shoot, the blonde decides it a good moment for a break. She asks her assistants to offer some beverages to the models, and to clean the place. Linda and Justin do it right away, Quinn couldn't ask for better assistants. Then her phone rings.

"Quinn..."

"Hi, Rach, what's up?"

"Are you busy? I know you had the shoot today, I wasn't sure at what time I could call"

"It's OK, we're taking a break. I am waiting for Mike to show up, though"

"Well, I was just calling because I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight, unless you have other plans, or if you're too tired we can do it some other time"

"No, it's OK. I was supposed to see Summer, but her assistant told me she'd be busy until 2 or 3 am … so I think we'll meet until tomorrow"

"So, may be I can pick you up when you're done"

"Why don't you come by at 10 and see how things are going"

"Sounds like a plan"

They hang up and Santana walks into the room with Mike.

"Who was that?", asks the Latina.

"No one", replies a nervous Quinn.

"Mhmm, well, Mike, what do you think?", asks Santana.

"It's great, the set looks amazing, can we see some of the pictures?"

"Of course", replies the blonde and takes Mike to the computers.

"Quinn, it looks amazing, I can't wait to see what you'll do during the festival."

"Thanks Mike"

"Don't thank me! If things keep on going this way, pretty soon you'll become one of the most popular fashion photographers"

"I don't know what to say"

"No need... I have to go now, but make sure you guys have everything ready for Monday and the presentation. My boss will be there, so if he likes it... I don't need to tell you what that could do for the studio"

Santana and Quinn share the good news with the assistants, that are even more excited. The shoot goes on until 9:30.

"I think that's it", announces Quinn.

"Well, Q, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna take off"

"That's OK, S. I didn't think you'd stay for the whole shoot. But thanks for being here. What are you doing tonight?"

"B and I are having dinner"

"Oh, may be I should stay somewhere else"

"May be", replies Santana laughing, "no, but we're going out actually"

"I promise I'll get my own apartment soon"

"It's OK Q, take your time. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"For sure"

Quinn and the assistants are cleaning up the place, when Rachel shows up.

"Hi...", greets the brunette

"Is that Rachel Berry?", asks Linda.

"Yes, this is my friend Rachel. Rach, this is Linda and Justin, my brand new assistants"

"Wow, Quinn, I'm impressed, two assistants... I only have one"

"Well, Rachel Berry, this is how I work"

"If you guys have plans, you go ahead", starts Linda, "we can take care of the studio, finish cleaning up and closing, we should be done in half an hour"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose"

"You are the boss", replies Justin, "plus, you're so talented, you'll take us to the next level! It's the least we can do"

"Thank you guys"

"You have the best assistants, Quinn... ready?"

"Yes, thank you very much, guys. Let's go, Rach"

* * *

**Rachel's apartment**

**11 PM**

"I thought we were having dinner at a restaurant or something", starts Quinn.

"Nope, I actually cooked. Now that I have more time off, I'm trying to cook more"

"Have you decided what you'll be doing next? With your career, I mean"

"Not really...I'm looking at some options", explains while she starts serving the food.

"You actually put some effort into it", says Quinn looking at the table. There are candles, wine...

"I had to...", replies the diva putting the plates on the table, "see, I cooked this dinner for you and I tried to make something special for you". The blonde is standing by the table, Rachel walks towards her. "I told you I'd fight for you. But first I need to be honest. I am not dating Hector, he's my friend and that's it. He made up the whole thing about us dating, and I didn't stop him. He was trying to help. But I should be honest with you. And if you tell me to back off right now, I'll do it, because I respect you too much and I care too much about you to hurt you again"

"I don't know Rach... things with Summer are going great, she's amazing..."

"But..."

"I can't stop thinking about you", Quinn sits down, she's confused.

"Why don't we have dinner first, tell me about the shoot. I'm sorry if this was too much for you"

"Thanks for telling me... I appreciate you being honest with me... I think. We need to talk about that"

"Alright, but what if we have dinner first?"

**So this is it for today, next: the end of this dinner date thing, some more about Quinn and Summer, Fashion Festival and just some more confusion before people make up their minds!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you think about this chapter, I think we have just a few more chapters on our way.

Thanks again, and please R&R!

* * *

**Sunday Morning.**

**Brittany's favorite Cafe.**

"So, you are not dating him? I knew it... I just did", starts the blonde.

"May be you know me too well by now", replies Rachel.

"How did Q take it? Was she upset?"

"Actually, no... she looked confused. I wish I could read her mind, you know? That'd help"

"Probably, but until that happens... do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Well, we clearly still have a connection and we have such a great time when we're together. We had dinner at my place last nigh, and before you ask, nothing, nothing happened. We even watched a movie. And I wanted to kiss her so badly. But she asked me to respect her relationship with Summer, and I'll do that"

"That's the best way to go, I guess. It's a shame, because I think we all see how good you two are together"

"But some people don't want us to be together"

"Rach, you need to understand S is just trying to protect Quinn. You abandoned everyone for a long time, some of us can forgive really quickly, some can't."

"I need to win them over"

"Something like that... anyway, what do you think now about your career? You know what you're doing now?"

"I have a few options on the table, a few tv apparences, some movie scripts... and a musical. And you know I have a project of my own"

"And?"

"And I need to make up my mind soon"

**Still Sunday Morning**

**NYC; different locations.**

Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn are trying to find a new place for the blonde to live. She likes sharing the apartment with Santana and Brittany, but they all need the girls need some privacy. And so does Quinn.

"We are one week away from the Festival, are you ready?", asks Kurt

"I am. I think, I feel much better now that I know Mike liked the photos from this last session. "Hopefully tomorrow things will go just the same with his bosses. Once that happens, I'll feel more secure with my job", replies the blonde.

"Well, I think you have nothing to worry about", says Mercedes.

"Same here, you're really talented", continues Kurt, "but I was wondering... what did you do last night? Because I think Summer was working, it was either that or she has an identical twin that appeared on that late nigh Saturday tv show."

"I didn't see her yesterday, she was busy. I think we'll meet this afternoon... finally"

"So what did you do", asks the boy, yet again.

"I went to Rachel's place for dinner... and don't make that face, nothing happened"

"Do you like spending time with her?", again, the boy.

"Yes I do. But it's OK. I told her I'm with Summer and she respects that... and I know you guys and Santana have yet to forgive Rachel for her past mistakes"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt again", explains Mercedes.

"I know, and I appreciate it. But right now, what really concerns me is the apartment hunting"

"Don't worry, I have it under control", reassures Kurt.

**Monday.**

**Lunch Time.**

"Hi, it's good to see you", says Quinn, opening Summer's car door.

"Really? It's good to see you? That's all I get?"

"Well, what if I...", but the blonde doesn't have time to finish her sentence, Summer hugs her and kisses her chick. "I guess that's better".

Both girls enter to a restaurant, near by Quinn's new studio. A waiter takes them to their table, separate to the regular tables.

"How did the meeting go this morning?", asks Summer.

"It went really well... it was perfect, they loved the photos and are very anxious to see what's next"

"Woah, good for you, I knew you'd do great"

"What about you? How did your interviews go?"

"Uneventful, same old, you know"

"Right..."

"They asked me quite a few times about my relationship status"

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing really..."

"Because". But the waiter interrupts the conversation, to take their orders.

"You were saying", urges Quinn.

"Many reasons, the main one it's because I don't know where we stand..."

"And if I told you that we're together together"

"Then... I think my manager would advice me to keep it on the down low for a few weeks"

"Really?"

"Does that upset you?". Quinn thinks for a few seconds, does that upset her?

"It kinda does"

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal"

"I don't like hiding, I know it's probably not easy for you, guess we'll have to work something out"

"Yes, but we can... I mean, I'll talk to Steve and see what we can do. I don't want you to be upset about it, specially since we're going together to the Fashion Fest first party, right?"

"Yeah, Santana and Brittany are going as well, you know, and Kurt of course"

"Is Rachel going?"

"I think Mike did send an invitation for her and a date"

"So nice of him"

"Does that upset you?"

"Well, as long as you're by my side..."

"I am... unless a paparazzi is around, then I assume you'll push me away"

"Quinn! It's not like that... I am not ashamed of you"

"If you say so"

"Can we just have lunch? I haven't seen you forever"

"May be you can make up... I need to buy new furniture for my apartment"

"You found one?"

"Yes, it took us all day, but we finally found one I actually loved"

"Great! Then it's settled, after lunch, we're gonna go shopping"

**Tuesday. T – 6 days for Fashion Fest**

"Seriously Q, those assistants are gonna quit...", starts Santana

"They're not, they love her", replies Mike.

"Why wouldn't they?", asks Summer, appearing in the main door.

"What are you doing here?", asks Quinn.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course! I'm sorry, I thought you were working"

"I was... but then I decided we need to spend more time together"

"And she called us", continues Santana, "so go, have some fun, we'll take care of the business"

"Really? Thanks"

Both girls walk out of the building, unaware of how many paparazzi are following them. They decide to go to a Cafe near the blonde's studio. They talk about life and work, and decide they need to go on a vacation together. Once they're ready, they walk back to the studio. The paparazzi walk right behind them.

"What the...", yells Quinn.

"They've been here since we left the studio", explains Summer.

"What?"

"You'll get used to it"

"I don't know if I can deal with that. We can't even freaking walk!"

"Breathe, it's worse if you get angry, they'll know"

"Well, they should know". They keep walking, but now they are on their faces, taking pictures. At some point, Quinn trips and curses.

"Are you OK?", the blonde tries to reach out for Summer and take her hand, but the other girl refuses and urges Quinn to get into the building. Once they arrive to the studio, the blonde is still upset.

"I can't believe you", starts the blonde.

"I'm sorry, it was an instinct, I am sorry, Quinn, really"

"Yeah, me too"

After a few (a lot) of apologies, Summer leaves the place. Quinn's still mad, but now is thinking about work. At 6 Mike leaves.

"Q, your phone's ringing", announces Santana, "Q! Seriously, your cell"

"Oh, thanks". She leaves the room and takes the call in her office.

"Hi, Rach"

"Hey, is this a good time?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if it's OK with you if I go to the party on Wednesday"

"Of course it's cool, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanna make sure"

"I hope to see you there"

"Alright, you sound... angry?"

"I'll tell you later"

* * *

Thank you for reading, the next chapters will cover what's mentioned about a certain party and some other stuff.

We'll see how that goes, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: First of all, I am sorry that it took me so long to update! I promise I will finish this story, I just don't want to rush into things. Second, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. But see, we need this to happen, we have at least 4 more chapters on the way, so hopefully everything will be settle by then.**

**Thank you all for reading, review and all that good stuff! **

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday T – 5 days for the Fashion Fest.**

**Fashio Fest. Launch party **

Everyone's there, executives, designers, models, news reporters, Quinn's bosses, everyone. The place is full and looks incredible. It's one of NY best clubs, it has three terraces and two other bars, Mike's people was in charge of organizing the event and they did a great job.

"Looks like we've made it, Q", starts Santana, "just look around you, these are the people we'll be working with really soon"

"We haven't made it, S"

"Not yet, but let me help you make it", interrupts Mike, "follow me ladies, I'll introduce you to our clients, and other people that will help you boost your career. They already know about you Quinn, so they know who you are"

"What?", Quinn's nervous, "I don't know if this is a good idea"

But Mike doesn't listen, he knows the blonde's ready for this. "Let's go Quinn"

After an hour of real networking, Quinn manages to sit down in the nearest terrace, the emptier one. She checks her phone, Summer will be late. No surprise there. She thinks about calling Rachel, but stops herself, she doesn't need to think about things.

"Quinn?"

"God, Rach... for a second I thought you were one of Mike's people"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, but this is overwhelming"

"I know, but trust me, it gets better before you know it. And see, you are capable of handling things just fine, I mean, high school... that was crazy, and you managed just fine. Also,you have amazing people behind you, you'll make it Quinn", finishes hugging her friend.

"Thanks", replies merging into Rachel's arms. The blonde can't help to smell Rachel's hair.

"I promise it'll get better"

"I hope you're right", says the blonde taking a step back. "Who's your date tonight?"

"Uhm, my manager, Rob. I'm not dating at the moment"

"That answer sounds like something you'd say to E!"

"That may be", giggles Rachel, "but seriously, I got some offers, but I just don't know"

"Are you seriously considering some of that people?"

"Some more than others?"

"Some... others... that sounds like quite a lot"

"What? Does that make you feel jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?... No, of course not", Quinn notices the way the two of them flirt with each other and it makes her feel guilty on one side, concern in some way, but mostly happy.

"Where's Summer?"

"She'll be here any second now... I think"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little... just enough", replies Quinn smiling, "Have you?"

"Just enough". Then the blonde takes a step forward, she's facing Rachel, she sees moonlight reflected in the other girl's eyes, and she can't help it. She leans in to kiss the brunette, and the diva replies the kiss. It's passionate, but mostly a confirmation for Rachel. And more doubts for Quinn. But then an unexpected sound interrupts the kiss. Someone's clearing his or her throat... the blonde turns around.

"Rachel, I think Kurt was looking for you... and blondie, Mike and I need to talk to you... so go, Man Hands, go". It's Santana, and she's upset. Both the Latina and Mike, walk towards Quinn. "So what if it had been Summer?"

"Look S, this..."

"This has to stop", starts Mike. "Look Quinn, I respect you as an artist and as a photographer. And what I am about to say, goes straight from heart, I'm telling you this as a friend. But you need to make up your mind, before you hurt people. Before you break your own heart"

"Q, I know you... I know you missed Rachel all these years, but you should really start thinking about what you want right now, not what you wanted back then"

"It's very confusing... and the fact that Rach's so confused with her own life these days..."

"Well, I don't want to overwhelm you, but I heard that she signed a pretty good deal yesterday to put on a new musical. Something she will co- create, shall we say. It's creating a lot of buzz already. So if I were you, I wouldn't worry about her"

"Oh, good for her", says Quinn sipping Santana's wine.

The party continues and around 1 am Summer shows up. As usual, all the press and attention turns to her. She barely makes eye contact with Quinn.

"Hi, baby", starts Summer.

"Oh, now she says hi"

"I'm sorry, but I was a bit busy, I'm sure you understand"

"I do... I just need to know what you said when they asked who you were with"

"Honestly... I said I'm single"

"That's all I needed to know"

"Wait! It's not like that. Steve asked me to give him a few days to see what we should do"

"Do about what?"

"Quinn, think about what this could do to our careers"

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is about you and me. I need you 100%"

"Well, so do I Quinn, and I know things have been weird, but really, I am here for you...and sometimes I don't know if you really are committed to me... I need to know if you really are, so I can decide what to do". But the blonde doesn't answer. Of course she's not sure.

* * *

**Thank for reading, please review!**

**I promise the next chapter it's on its way!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I am really sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone that's been reasing this story. I suck with endings, but I still hope you guys enjoy reading this!

**Friday Night, Fashion Fest**

Santana, Kurt and Quinn are working alongside Quinn's new assistants, they are too busy trying to create the perfect shots for every client, they all want different things. At some point, they get a break. They are all sitting backstage, at the area they got designated. Santana goes to sit by Brittany's side, and while Kurt makes some phone calls, the blonde receives a surprise from Summer. It's a little white box with Quinns name on top of it. It has a note.

"I hope you like it", says the note. "I am trying, really Quinn. I wanna be with you".

"What are you gonna do with it?", asks Brittany.

"The necklace?", asks Quinn.

"I meant the situation with Summer... but yeah, are you gonna wear it, or give it back?"

"I don't know". Then her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby, it's me"

"Summer! Thanks for the present, it was lovely. Really"

"I'm glad you liked it, are you gonna wear it"

"I... I don't know. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my place tomorrow morning... if you can take some time off from recording. I think I'm done decorating"

"How did you find the time? But yeah, I can stop for a while"

"Good, we only start shooting until noon, so may be we can have coffee?"

"Sounds good. So I'll see you tomorrow"

Quinn hangs up, she turns around to meet her friends. They are staring at her. She knows, she knows she has to make up her mind, so she texts Rachel.

"Sunday Morning, we need to talk", the diva replies immediately, she says she'll go to Quinn's house. Mike shows up and hands Quinn a copy of some magazine. Rachel's on the cover and the headline reads something about the great projects Rachel's about to start.

"So I guess she's doing alright", points out Kurt.

"Guess so", replies Quinn.

"Well, please don't let this things distract you, keep your head in the game", comments Mike.

The day only wraps up until 3 am. The blonde goes home and wakes up at 9 to meet Summer. She knows what she needs to do, what is best for her. Put everything in the past, as it should be. What's done is done, she thinks to herself, and now it's time to move on. She'll have so much explaining to do, after all, she's meeting Rachel the next day and she needs to clarify a few things with the diva. The past is in the past.

**Saturday Morning, Quinn's new house**

Then she hears her doorbell.

"Hi baby" starts Summer, kissing Quinn.

"Hi", replies coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I need to talk to you"

"About..."

"Us"

"I figure"

"I really like you Summer, but I'm just not over Rachel. I know people think I'm still in love with her. The thing is, 17-year-old Quinn is still in love with 17-year-old Rachel. The person that I am today... fell in love again. You came along and kinda switched everything around, but I think it's fair for you to know that my feelings are directed to someone else"

"Someone that's not me"

"I need to to something tomorrow morning. For me"

"Are you asking me to wait for you?"

"Only after tomorrow morning"

"Do you realize how selfish you are right now?"

"I do. I know I am hurting you, but I am asking you to give me one day"

"I am sorry Quinn, I can't believe I was about to come out in public, just for you"

"What?"

"I'll still do it, for me, not for you. And you know Quinn? I don't know If I can wait for you. So if she says no to you, then you'll come back running to someone who actually likes and cares about you? That's not fair for me"

"I know"

"So go, and do what you wanna do, but don't expect me to be here waiting"

"Thanks for your honesty"

"I wish you'd have done that as well"

"You think you'll be able to forgive me?"

"Eventually. Right now I think I am ready to leave"

Quinn goes to work, she's off. Her mind is not in it and everyone can tell. It's a busy day at the festival, and Mike worries things might not be working out at the moment.

"Quinn, we need you at your best, you know it"

"I know, Mike, I am trying!"

"Fabray, cut the crap. Just call her, tell her you broke Summer's hart for hers. Just do it. If she makes you happy, then you should be with her"

"At least we know she actually cares for you, we met her last night and we talked for a while... I still don't like her", explains Kurt, "but at least I trust her, I know she loves you"

"And she's not confused anymore. She's got a lot going on for her"

"Quinn... call her, but just make sure you meet her during the break, we're not stopping"

"Of course", replies a smiley Quinn.

Finally, she gets the chance to call Rachel. The diva is surprised by the phonecall, but does her best to meet Quinn at the time the blonde asks her to.

"I am here", says Rachel appearing into the break room. Santana and Kurt stand up and leave, saying they need to find Mike, although they all know that it's because Rachel and Quinn need to talk.

"I..." starts Rachel.

"No, let me start. I know that you finally found great things to do. I know that you care about me and I love making out with you. I've been seeing this amazing person for some time now, but I just never felt what I feel for you. At first I thought I was confused. We hadn't seen each other in a long time, I figured that what I felt for you when we met again was just the remaining pieces of what we once felt for each other. But then we started hanging out, and I felt it again, I felt how the person I am today connected with who you are today. But I still need to know, if you will be able to handle all this this time..."

"Quinn... of course I am ready, I am ready to be with you", simply says Rachel, holding the blonde in her arms. Their eyes meet, and they kiss, they finally kiss, like they should have all along.

AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you found some closing with this story, I know I did. They should be together!


End file.
